The Past Is The Past
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: After the Temple of Mythal, Soora is left in pain and confusion as the Well of Sorrow is swimming in her mind. The night after the Well of Sorrows, the voices wake her up and force her into Morrigan's Eluvian and into ancient Arlathan. Waking up with Fen'Harel and Mythal standing over her, she starts to realize how right Solas was.
1. Chapter 1: Tarasyl'an Te'las

Soora jumped threw the Eluvian after the others. Landing her feet safely in the Crossroads, they stood back as the mirror shook before them.

"Move it, now!" Cassandra shouted pushing, pulling everyone away from the mirror before it shattered.

The stood in silence before Morrigan coughed a little. "Corypheus will not follow," Morrigan stood up straight, dusting herself off. Soora let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Inquisitor, are you alright?" Cassandra said, worried.

Soora nodded, her body shaking, "Ye-Yes, I...I just..." Soora fell onto her knee's, staring at the shattered mirror, trying to catch her breath. Solas was quickly by her side, holding her as she shook.

"We will not be safe until we return to Skyhold," Solas put a hand on her cheek to look at him. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, before silently nodding. Solas helped her up as Morrigan felt her way through the Crossroads until they found her Eluvian. She pressed her hand onto the mirror as it light up, full of magic.

Morrigan walked through first – followed by Cassandra, Varric with Solas and Soora emerging together. Morrigan closed the Eluvian behind them.

"It is done."

Soora hands clenched onto Solas' shirt as Cassandra and Varric gathered around her.

"Is she-" Varric was cut off.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest, I will take her to her quarters." Solas handed Cassandra his staff before picking Soora up bridal style, tears silently falling from her eyes. Eyes were on the Inquisitor in Solas' arms as he walked through the garden into the main hall. He could tell the stares were making her cry more.

"_Coward_," She hissed at herself, barely audible to himself. He knew the main hall was going to be worse. Soora hid her face in Solas' chest as he walked across the main hall and into her courters – ignoring the eyes of the nobles and the whispered of the Orlesian's. Bull, Dorian and Sera walked out of the rotunda, watching with sad eyes as their Inquisitor cried.

"Quizzy..?" Sera started walking towards them.

_Ignorant people. _As Solas pressed his back to the door and opened it, he heard laughing – a noble man, "I told you this _Inquisition _would never work. The _Inquisitor_ is nothing but a _Dalish Savage – _never trust an _elf _with the fate of the world."

Solas just about lost it, "**You** are the savage! You see someone in destress – I-in pain! And what do you do?! You-"

"Hey!" Sera stood in his view of the noble, "T-Take care of her, okay? We'll take care of the rest."

Solas' eyes narrowed, completely forgetting Soora was in his arms before he felt her whimper. He looked down quickly and walking through her door.

Soora clutched onto Solas as he tried to set her down.

"Vhenan, you must-"

"Don't leave, Fen'Harel. I need you." She mumbled. Solas looked at her in shock before she screamed out in pain, elven words flowing from her mouth. She held onto her head, curling up on her bed before screaming again in elven.

Solas, looked away, a pained look on his face. He put his hand on her hair, stroking her head, letting his magic numb and calm her until her screaming silence, her breath became shallow. Her fingers uncurled from her hand and slowly pulled a pillow to herself.

"I will be back," Solas quickly got up and left, hearing her whisper 'thank you'.

* * *

Soora woke up a brief time before Solas' shift to watch her was over

"Solas?"

Solas looked up from his hands to see Soora rolling over to face where he was on her couch.

"_Vhenan_...Oh, Soora," Solas walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Solas, I-"

"Shhh, _Vhenan_. Don't speak." He slowly rubbed her thumb against her cheek, she leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I worried you." She said it as a statement.

He smiled slightly, "Everyone is worried. Sera particularly."

Soora closed her eyes tight, holding in her tears, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have drunk from the well. I..."

Solas thought of his words carefully, "Soora...It is _okay._"

She frowned and pushed his hand away from her face and sat up against her bed post, "You hate me now."

"No! Why would you-"

"I can see it on your face...you're disappointed in me." She pulled her knee's up to her chin and rested her head on them.

Solas moved closer to her, "Vhenan...I've been trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me."

Soora stayed silent, her eyes watching him.

"For now, the best I can offer is the truth."

"The truth?" Her ears twitched, looking up at him curiously. He looked down at smiled.

"Y-You are unique, Soora. In all Thedas. I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention away from the Fade...more important then I could have ever imagined."

Soora took a moment to think. She looked at Solas, cautious for a second before she a small smile appeared on her face, love in her eyes.

"As you are to me, Solas."

"Than what I must tell you – the truth."

"The truth." Soora nodded.

"Yes, I-"

_Don't leave, Fen'Harel. I need you._

"...Your face. The Vallaslin. In my journeys in the Fade. I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean."

"They honor the elven gods."

"No, they are slave markings – or at least, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan." He could see Soora face twist into sadness and confusion, sorrow in her voice, "So this is – what? Another thing the Dalish got wrong?"

"I am sorry."

Soora leaned her head back on her bed board and took a deep breath. "We try to preserve our culture...and this is what we keep? Relics of a time when we were no better then Tevinter?"

"Don't say that," He placed his hand on her cheek as she moved her head back to look at him, "For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right...they made you."

He could see a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you this to hurt you. If you like – I know a spell. I can remove the Vallaslin."

"If...if what you're saying is true-"

_**Fen'Harel is correct.**_ The voices whispered in 's eyes widened as she looked up at Solas.

He tilted his head to the side, "It is."

"I...I-" Soora hesitated. _**He is trust worthy – he will never harm you. He only wants to protect what he loves.**_

"I understand if you wish it to remain. I only-"

"My people vowed never to submit to slavery."

"I never meant to cause you pain. It was selfish of me. I look at you and I see what you truly are...and you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent."

"Then cast your spell, Solas...take the Vallaslin away." Soora moved to sit on her knees, leaning forward.

Solas smiled and positioned himself in front of her. He put his hands below her chin as they started to glow green with magic that tingled her skin. He slowly move his hands up her face, the magic tickling where her markings were. She opened her eyes once the glow faded and Solas' hands move away.

"Ar lasa mala revas. You are free."

She opened her mouth as her door opened. Cassandra came up the step and froze, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be awake. I will leave-"

"No. Cassandra stay with her, I need to go," Solas looked back at Soora and kissed her on her forehead, "_Ar'lath ma, vhenan_."

* * *

Soora awoke in the night, eyes opened wide and mind fogged with the words of the Well.

_**Go to the Eluvian.**_ The voices sang and whispering.

Soora sat up and did as she was told. Silently she flowed past her couch, which was occupied by a sleeping Cassandra, down the stairs and opened the door. She flowed through the main hall and the garden, coming up to the door the held the Eluvian behind it.

_**Go. He needs you.** _

The words echo's in her mind as the Eluvian's magic glowed through the cracks in the door.

_**Go.**_

She pushed the door open and stepped through the door shut behind her, the glow blinded her with a green light as it pulled her into it.

* * *

"She isn't a threat, why do you have her in those chains?" _Female?_

Soora moaned slightly, unaware to whoever was around her that she was waking up.

"We don't know who she is. We're taking precautions."_ Male?_

"She hasn't done anything-"

"We found her in the crossroads, in _our_ crossroads. She came from the side of the veil. _Not_ the mortal realm."

"Th-he...crossroads..." Soora moaned, "I...I have to get back...the Eluvian-"

"How do you know about the Eluvian?" The male voice again.

"I...I – you are you?" Soora struggled against the rope around her wrists, eyes focusing on the two beings in front of her.

As they two beings in front of her stayed silent, she asked the well where she was. With no answer she sighed and looked up, "My nam-" Soora voice caught in her throat as her eyes focused on one of the beings. He looked like Solas – almost. His hair was dark copper and wrapped in dreads, his blue-grey eye's piercing and cold, the small scar that laid on his forehead was nonexistent.

"Solas?"

The man looked at the woman that stood next to him, "Have I met her?" She woman shook her head and looked at Soora, "What is your name, _da'len_?"

"So...Soora Lavellan."

"Where are your markings?" Fen'Harel asked, a sneer in his voice.

"I-"

_No, they are slave markings – or at least, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan._

"I am no slave to _any _God," Soora said confidently, moving to a comfortable position on her knees.

Fen'Harel snickered and Mythal slapped him on the back of his head, "_Fen'Harel_." He raised his hands in surrender, a smirk on his face as he looked at Soora.

"You never received your markings? Who is your owner?" Mythal asked, worry in her voice.

Soora growled, the rope around her wrists burning off from the fire she conjured. She stood up and ripped the rope off her wrists, "_I am no slave_."

Fen'Harel and the Woman backed up from her, "You are a mage...with no markings?"

Fen'Harel eyed her left hand suspiciously, seeing it glow green.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She nearly yelled.

"Mythal...she is not from our time." Fen'Harel moved closer to Soora.

Soora screamed and clutched her head, hunching over. The voices in her head tried communicating with her, but were static and muffled.

"Urgh!" Soora fell to her knee's, clutching her head.

"St-Stop...voices..."

Mythal clutched her head, eyes twitching, "Sh-She is not...from this time." Mythal walked over to Soora and placed a hand on her head, a quickly blast of magic made Soora cry out before opening her eyes.

"My-Mythal?" Soora sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Mythal helped Soora up, "How did you come to be here?"

"I...I don't know...the last thing I remember was going to sleep in my quarters. My friends were watching over me. I...I-" Soora was hesitant to tell of the Well.

"The Well already exists, child. You may speak of it."

"I...I drank from the Well – in my time. I can not disclose why...I don't want it to effect the future." Soora mumbled.

"We would be able to stop it from happening," Mythal crossed her arms.

Soora looked over at Fen'Harel, who kept staring at her, "I...No. The repercussions are not worth it."

Mythal nodded in understanding, "But...what to do with you?"

"I need to get back to my time! Where even am I?" Soora looked around, now that she focused more on her settings, this looked a lot like Skyhold's main hall.

"Tarasyl'an Te'las," Fen'Harel commented.

_Yup, Skyhold._


	2. Chapter 2: Similarities

"This is _bullshit_," Sera sneered, glaring at the glowing Eluvian, "Can't no one go in a get her?"

Cassandra, Sera, Solas and Morrigan stood in the room with the Eluvian in it. Morrigan was standing next to Solas, in front of the Eluvian, with her head tilted and deep in thought.

"No," Solas stated, leaning his forehead on his staff. With a sigh he stated, "It is locked."

"This...makes no sense," Morrigan shook her head, "She used the key from the Well to-to...change this Eluvian's key...she..." Morrigan lost herself in her thoughts, a hand scratching her forehead, "I am at a loss for words."

Solas' brows furrowed, his eyes closing. He knew exactly where she was and he knew he couldn't do anything to get her back until she walked through the Eluvian herself – he should have prepared more. He had too much confidence in himself, he thought he could have convinced her not to drink from the Well.

"What about Corypheus? Without the Inquisitor and the Anchor...we might not-" Cassandra was cut off by Solas.

"She will return. The fact that the eluvian is still glowing means she is using her key – perhaps trying to find her way back," Solas turned to Cassandra and Sera.

"This stays between us," Solas narrowed his eyes at all three of them, "No on must know the Inquisitor is trapped – or lost – in the Crossroads. If Corypheus hears word that Soora is gone...we will not win."

Sera opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. Solas was right, she realized.

"Leliana will know," Cassandra stated, "We can't keep this from her."

Solas nodded, "We tell Leliana...but no one else. We can not take any chances with this. For now we must quickly get the Inquisition's forces back to Skyhold. We do not know where Corypheus is – who knows if he already has another force headed our way. Cassandra, met with Cullen and Josephine and figure something out. Morrigan and I will work on finding out more on how to get Soora back."

"...What about me?" Sera looked at Solas, her arms crossed.

"Make sure no one goes looking for Soora. Keep everyone away from her quarters. Shut and lock her windows, lock the doors – make sure no one gets in...and bring Cole with you."

Sera shut her eyes and sighed loudly, "Doin' this for Quizzy, yeah...Okay, fine."

"Cole will give you a heads up on who might be looking for Soora. Cole can help you distract them."

"Cole can't even make people forget him anymore! How is he-"

"_He can help_." Solas looked her straight in the eye, "Soora needs time to find her way back and we can't have anyone snooping around. Cole can help."

Sera sighed and nodded, "Right. I-I'll keep people away from her quarters. Lock the doors, windows, everything – I'll do it with Cole."

* * *

Mythal had left Fen'Harel and Soora alone – Returning to the Veil through the Eluvian which Soora fell out of.

"So...Fen'Harel?" Soora followed Fen'Harel to the rotunda – déjà vu going through her mind.

He looked back at her and grunted, "Are you just going to follow me?"

"I'm allowed to roam around?" Soora asked, looking around in awe when they entered the rotunda.

"I thought you weren't a slave?" Fen'Harel frowned and walked over to the stairs.

"Hmm?" Soora ignored him, looking up. There seemed to be more floors then in her time. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the small drawings on the walls.

"_I am no slave to any God_," Fen'Harel walked up the stairs, mimicking the sound of her voice – girly and annoying, "You made that very clear a couple hours ago."

"I do not sound like that," Soora defended her voice, walking over to the paintings, "And usually people have rules when a guest is in their home."

"My home?" He got to the top of the stairs and looked over the railing at her, an eyebrow raised as he saw her interested in his paintings.

"Y-Yeah," She let her fingers trail over the painting. A wolf. Pure white hair, pale blue eyes. She felt the wolf's eyes follow her hand as she felt over the white paint. She didn't hear Fen'Harel come back down the stairs to stand next to her, she didn't feel his hand as it rested on her shoulder. The anchor glowed green as she gazed back at the wolfs eyes – blinking at her, a slight nod from his head.

"Ah!" She stepped back, pulling her hand away as all the paintings on the wall came to life. The wolf sat in front of her as the tree's leaves flowed in the wind. She looked around the room, different painting with different surroundings started to move.

Soora's mouth opened slightly, in wonder. Fen'Harel stared at her, "You act like you've never seen paintings like these before. They do not have them in the future?"

"N-No...Oh Creators, this is amazing!" Soora smiled and walked past Fen'Harel to each painting, staring intently at each animal and creature that graced her sight. She placed her hand next to the face of a sleeping dragon.

"I wonder why these aren't here anymore," Soora mumbled to herself, sad as she traced the Dragon's horns with her index finger. _Is this another thing my people lost?_

Unconsciously she pulled her hand back to touch her face, where the Vallaslin once was.

Letting her hand fall to her side she looked over at Fen'Harel, "In my time there is a mage named Alexius...he was able to control time. He tried to kill me with it – failing, obviously. I know a little of the spell – but his form of this magic was used with the power from the br-" Catching herself she quickly changed her words, "His time travel was limited to a couple months in the past...I have no idea if it would even work."

_But since the Breach is still present in my time...maybe it will._

"Dorian, Alexius' ex-student and companion of mine, helped Alexius come up with the idea...He taught me a lot of it while we were trying to get back to our time-"

"Wait, this has happened to you before?" Fen'Harel hid his smirk and laughed, "You have bad luck."

Soora froze and stared at Fen'Harel. _That laugh_.

"To go into the future than be forced into the past – I can not imagine doing it. But I could re-create, if your memory is good." Fen'Harel started up the stairs again, "Follow me."

"My memory is fine by the way," Soora commented as she followed Fen'Harel.

Fen'Harel motioned to her to sit at a desk as he pulled out papers, a quill and ink, "Write down everything you can remember."

Soora sat across from Fen'Harel, picking up the quill she looked up at him. Déjà vu hit her again. The way Fen'Harel leaned back in his chair with a book in his hand...

"Are you just going to keep staring?" Fen'Harel raised his eyes from his book to look at her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she focused her eyes on the paper as she wrote.

"Not that I mind being stared at by a beautiful woman – I just assumed you wanted to go home." Fen'Harel smirked, going back to his book.

"I do want to go home." Soora's ears twitched as she continued writing. _Thank you Solas for teaching me how to write __and read__ elven..._

Even though Soora was the Keepers First, her Keeper never got to teach her how to write or read elven as the Mage-Templar war had started effecting them to where they constantly had to move around. The next couple of hours were silent as Fen'Harel read his book and Soora wrote as much as she could remember on the time travel amulet.

Writing the last of what she could remember, she covered her mouth and yawned. Rubbing her eyes with her hands she yawned again, "Shit..."

"Tired?" Fen'Harel asked.

Soora nodded and fighting back another yawn, "Y-Yeah. I didn't realize how tired I was. Is there somewhere I can rest?"

Fen'Harel nodded and pointed up, "Fourth floor. Take your pick."

"Thank you," Soora stood up and motioned to the papers, "I wrote everything down. The only thing I don't know is what the amulet was made of...you'll probably know something more powerful or...something...whatever..." She felt exhausted as she walked up the steps and around the halls until she got onto the fourth floor. Collapsing on the first bed she saw, she pulled the blanket over and hugged herself.

She heard Fen'Harel yell a goodnight before she drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3: No Better Than Tevinter

Soora lay in the Emerald Graves with Solas, her staff laid next to herself as she stared up at the clouds. Her head on Solas' chest while he held her. She smiled and clutched onto his tunic as she cuddled more into him.

"So you're the cuddly type, yeah?" A chuckled escaped his lips. Soora raised an eyebrow and looked back up to be met with Fen'Harel's gaze.

"Ah!" She jumped up and picked up her staff, "W-What-"

Fen'Harel sat up and pulled a knee up to his chest, resting his elbow on it and leaning his head on his palm, "Hello." He waved with his other hand, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Get out of my dream!" She yelled at him, pointing the blade end of her staff at his throat. He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You're joking, right?"

Her glare hardened as she pressed the blade against his throat. He looked unamused as he pushed the blade away from his neck, "Not like you could kill me anyways – it is a _dream_ after all."

Soora looked down at her staff and pulled it away, "What are you doing in my dream?"

Fen'Harel shrugged and stood up, "Curious."

"Of?" Soora clipped her staff onto her back and crossed her arms.

"You." He turned away and started walking around.

"You are _shameless_ with your flirting," Soora said, following him.

Fen'Harel looked around, ignoring her accusation, "What place is this?"

"The Emerald Graves."

Fen'Harel places a hand on a tree and looked up at it, "Your mind is amazing."

Soora flushed a little, unable to come up with words to reply with.

"You have indomitable focus," Fen'Harel commented, his hand trailing down the bark, "Every nook and cranny of the bark...It is a side benefit to your beauty."

Soora stared at him, caution in her eyes. _I've had this conversation before..._

"In-Indomitable focus?" Soora stood next to him and looked at him.

"Presumably," Fen'Harel smiled down at her, "I have yet to see it dominated."

_Wake up._

Soora shot up in her sleep. Her eyes darted around the darkness. Quickly getting up and running down the stairs, passing Fen'Harel sleeping at his desk, she ran outside and down the stairs.

"No-no-no-no-no," Soora fell to her knees in the grass and dug her fingers into the dirt, "He _can't_ Solas...Solas _isn't_ Fen'Harel...This can't be true..." Soora choked on her tears as the voices from the Well came back.

"I'm guessing one of your companions is Fen'Harel in the future?" Mythal stood a couple yards away, where the Tavern stood in her time was nothing but a patch of grass with a pond and small waterfall.

"He...He can't be. It...no..." Soora shook with anger. Memories of when he took her Vallaslin away and the voices telling her everything clouded her mind.

_**They are the same**_.

_No._

"_Da'len_," Mythal kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on her head, "Come with me." Mythal helped Soora up and guided her to the front of Skyhold. Where in her time stood a bridge and an iron gate – stood an Eluvian. Mythal held her hand up, opening the portal.

"Come."

Soora followed Mythal through the Eluvian and entered out through an alley. Mythal closed the Eluvian behind them and guided her out of the alley. Soora looked around, both confused and saddened by what she saw. A tall building stood in the middle of this city – you could see it from miles away probably. Around the tall building stood mansions – a while circle around the building was mansions. Slave owners. Around the mansions stood a thick wall cutting off the slums – makeshift tents, dead bodies, waste everywhere.

_**Slaves that choose to run but were unable to make it anywhere else.**_

"Is..Is this-"

"Arlathan." Mythal stood next to her.

Soora followed Mythal as they walked out into the street, eyes darting from person to person. How they coward when they saw her. She could hear the whispers as her people backed away from them.

_A new God?_

_Where are her slave markings?_

_Is she a new pet? Servant? Owner?_

_Is she better than us?_

Soora forced her eyes shut. This reminded her too much of Tevinter – it hurt. She covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her sob as Mythal guided her further into the slums.

* * *

Solas frowned as he stared at the Eluvian. He refused to exit the room – no matter who came and tried to order him out. He knew how long it would take for her to get back from the past – how many seconds, minutes, hours, months – but he didn't know when she would be returning in this time. He didn't know if the amulet would even fully get her back or just force her into co-existence with the world. He sighed leaned back on the wall, he reached up onto his head and rubbed it.

When would she even return? Would she arrive when the Breach was still in the sky? Would Corypheus find them before she returned? What if he attacked when she returned? Or minutes after the attack she returned and saw everyone lying dead on the ground? Or-

There was a knock on the door that forced him out of this thoughts.

"I brought food," It was Sera.

Solas sighed, "It's open."

Sera walked in, 2 plates full of food. She closed the door behind her and sat near him, putting the plates between them, leaning on the wall.

Solas raised an eyebrow, "You are deliberately eating with me."

"Yeah. What of it?" Sera picking up a piece of shredded meat and threw it in her mouth. She stared at the Eluvian, the green color shifting from dark and light.

"Still nothing?" Sera said, in almost a whisper. Solas shook his head and placed his plate on his lap.

Sera growled, "Y-You know more about this..._elven _stuff than anyone else! You...You have an answer to everything! You know about the past! You fix almost everything! You-"

"I can't fix this, Sera," Solas said, trying to hid the worry and pain in his voice.

Sera's eyes softened as she looked at Solas. Sera smiled a little as she leaned back onto the wall and picked up another piece of shredded meat, "You love her."

Silence filled the room. Solas continued eating as Sera just nodded to herself, popping meat in her mouth.

"I owe Bull money now." Sera mumbled before she started eating some rice on her plate.

"Betting on the Inquisitors love life?" Solas asked.

"No...Yours." Sera said, wiping the crumbs off her lips on her forearm.

* * *

Soora sat in front of the pond in Tarasyl'an Te'las. Her knee's pulled under her chin as she stared at the moving water. She twirled her fingers at the edge of the pond and smiled to herself. She moved her hand up as the water followed her fingers, freezing the water in mid air before turning it back into water. She moved the water in front of her face and froze it again before blowing on it, turning it into snow. She wrapped her arms around her legs as the snow fell back into the pound, melting back into water.

She heard the crunching of leafs and grass as someone walked up behind her, "Water Elemental?"

Soora played with the water again as Fen'Harel sat next to her, "Not my favorite – but it is fun to use when messing with people."

"Then what is your go to element?" Fen'Harel asked.

Soora smiled at him and held her hand up in his face as a ball of lighting and electricity formed in her palm. He places his palm over her electric ball, manipulating it to where snow flakes moved around the flicks of lighting that pooled out of the ball. Her eyes widened in wonder as he took his hand away and the snow flakes continues to flow around the ball.

"You are fascinated by everyday life." Fen'Harel noticed.

"I am." She smiled, closing her palm as the magic disburse.

"Why?"

"Why aren't you?" Soora looked at him, curious.

"We're immortal. I have forever to be curious." Fen'Harel laid back, his hands behind his head.

"We-" Soora bit her lip. _We aren't immortal. _"We...can be curious together? Until I leave."

Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Curious?"

"Yeah."

"_Together_?"

The smirk on Fen'Harel face told her she might regret saying anything this, "..._Yes_."

Fen'Harel closed his eyes, his smug smirk never leaving his face, "I will think of an activity I'm curious about. We will do it together."

"I _have_ to approve."

"Nope."

"_Solas_." She glared at him before covering her mouth.

He sat up and looked at her, "You've called me that twice now. Why?"

She quickly got up, "I'm going to take a nap...wake me when you've thought of an activity." With that she ran away.


	4. Chapter 4: Solas

Fen'Harel held up the amulet, looking at his work. Soora stood over him and pursed her lips.

"It doesn't look like it," Soora sighed.

Fen'Harel growled a little, "Why does it even matter what it looks like? Lets just try it!"

Fen'Harel stood up, pushing the amulet towards Soora, "Take it. I will be back – I need to retrieve something from my quarters." Solas walked out of the rotunda and into the main hall.

Soora held the amulet up and sighed, "It isn't going to work." She looked past the amulet at the white wolf painting that stared at her. She set the amulet down on the desk and walked over to the painting. He grazed her hand over the painting as the anchor glowed green. The wolfs eyes blinked at her before he shook out his fur. The animals came to life in the rotunda. Soora giggled as the wolf clawed towards her, trying to get out of the wall.

"I'm sorry, _Fen_. Maybe you'll get out one day," Soora smiled and pet the wall where the wolfs head was. The wolf made a happy noise before running away into the forest.

"Okay," Fen'Harel came walking back in, some crafting tools, metals, and cloth in his arms, "If the amulet doesn't work – I will craft it while you watch. Because your drawing just is incomprehensible."

Soora stuck her tongue out at him which he flicked and glared, "Keep that _in_ your mouth while we work." Soora mumbled something inaudible and pouted.

"Though, after we are finished – you can do whatever you wish with that tongue of yours." Fen'Harel chuckled at the mortified look on her face, which soon turned into embarrassment.

Fen'Harel held his hand out for the amulet, which Soora gladly gave him – a light blush covering her face. Fen'Harel held up the amulet, examining it for the last time.

"Alright, let's hope I don't blow us up."

"W-wait! Th-that could actually happen?" Soora looked at him, alarmed.

"Yes." He stated as he started pouring his magic into the amulet. Soora stood a couple yards away from him, watching intently. Oh how she wished she had her staff...or a staff.

"Are you sure you can control it?" Soora yelled over the growing portal in front of them. Fen'Harel didn't reply as he concentrated on the amulet. Little bolts of green lightning flew out of the portal, hitting and scorching whatever it touched.

"Fe-Fen'Harel-"

"I have this! Just give me another moment!" Fen'Harel closed his eyes, ignoring the rest of Soora pretests and concentrating on the amulet. Soora opened her mouth only to be hit with a bolt of lightning on her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and held her right shoulder blade.

"Soora!" Fen'Harel's eyes looked over at her, losing focus to where the amulet shattered in front of him.

"_Solas_!" Soora yelled over the blast before it blew them both back against the wall. She grunted in pain as her back collided with the wall, hitting her head. Landing on the floor she groaned and didn't move.

"S-Solas..." She groaned and slowly looked over at Fen'Harel, disoriented. She saw Fen'Harel move his arms, trying to push himself up.

"So...la..." Soora held onto her shoulder as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cassandra and Morrigan finally forced him out of the room after days of being locked in there. Locking and barricading the door behind them they yelled at Solas to go do something – anything.

So, Solas' _anything_ was sitting on the edge of the wall above the barn and staring out at the mountains. He sighed and pulled his knee up to his face and leaned his cheek on it. He wrapped an arm around his leg as he chewed on his bottom lip. He looked behind him, debating whether or not to force his was back into the room. He looked away and nodded to himself, _It's for the best. She will return.__ I need to focus on getting the Foci back._

Solas didn't focus on anything for the rest of the day. He didn't draw, didn't ponder, didn't worry. He just relaxed on the wall, staring at the mountains and snow, and feeling content. He hadn't felt this relaxed in centuries. He hadn't felt this tired in centuries either. If Soora was still in this time, they would be at the war table planning for the next fight with Corypheus – since the opening of the Breach, nothing has slowed down. This is a nice change. He didn't like the circumstances of said change, but he got to breath and sleep without having to be woken up or worried about Corypheus attacking at said moment.

Solas got up and decided to go to sleep – heading to the main hall to the rotunda, he saw Sera and Cole trying to push a noble woman away from Soora's door.

"But the Inquisitor promised-"

"The Inquisitor is sleeping! What don't cha get by that?" Sera practically yelled, shaking the woman slightly by the shoulders.

"Sera," Solas walked over to them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cole is no help at all, by the way." Sera mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Solas rolled his eyes and turned to the noble woman, "What did the Inquisitor promise?"

The woman cleared her throat, "She promised me an audience. We were going to discuss, after she got back from the Temple, how to help my village. Bandits are-"

"The Inquisitor will speak to you once she is fully rested." Solas nodded to the noble woman. She opened her mouth to protest but saw Sera behind him, glaring at her. She closed her mouth and nodded, walking away.

* * *

Soora groaned as she moved onto her side, slowly opening her eyes. She noticed Fen'Harel laid in the bed next to her, which he moved closer to hers, only 2 feet apart. Fen'Harel was asleep on his side, turned to her. His forehead has a small piece of glass from the amulet sticking out of it.

"Fuck...Fen'Harel...Wake up," Soora mumbled, pushing herself up.

"N-No...you...need to rest..." Fen'Harel murmured back, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Yo...You have a piece of glass...in your forehead." Soora wobbly stood up, only to be pushed back down onto her bed.

"Sola-...F...Fen'Harel...I need to clean the wound...you could get a...**sca****r**." Soora closed her mouth as Fen'Harel slowly sat up to stare at her.

"You keep calling me Solas...why?"

"Can we talk about this _after _I dress your wound?" Soora stretched her hand out towards his forehead.

"Just pull it out," Fen'Harel mumbled, his eyes looking tired.

"What about-"

"_Do. It._"

Soora quickly pulled out the piece of glass, getting a loud hiss from Fen'Harel. He quickly placed his palm over the cut, glowing with green, healing the wound. He sighed as his pain subsided and looked at Soora as he let his hand fall next to him.

_I gave you the scar..._

"Solas. Explain," Fen'Harel stared at Soora, waiting for an answer. Soora slowly laid back down, trying not to aggravate her shoulder.

"You're gonna wanna lay down for this, it's a long story; and let it be known now, I am _not _– at least intentionally – going to tell you anything about the future."

Fen'Harel nodded and laid down on his side, leaning his elbow on his pillow and placing his cheek in his palm.

Soora took a deep breath before closing her eyes and explaining everything she could. Her side of the conversation when on for an hour, Fen'Harel just nodded and moving into different positions as he listening.

"And...that's Solas." Soora sighed and looked over at him. He had a blank stare as he sat up and moved onto her bed.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Soora asked, moving over so he doesn't hurt her shoulder. Fen'Harel tilted his hand to the side and placed a hand on her cheek, "I want to see your face."

"Why?" Soora raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little to met his gaze.

"Trying to figure out what about you caught my attention." Fen'Harel smiled a little, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

"Before you came here...you did have slave markings," Fen'Harel traced his fingers over where he assumed where her markings, from the ones he has seen.

Soora nodded a little, pushing her hair over her head and to the side, "I did. You...You told me what they really meant...and after seeing what Arlathan was like a couple days ago...I'm happy they are off me."

Fen'Harel smiled, "I can definitely see why my future self would find you beautiful."

Soora blushed a little and mumbled, "Only your future self?"

Fen'Harel smiled and moved his head closed to hers, tilting his head. Soora bit her lip, looking at Fen'Harel's lips. Fen'Harel traced the bottom of her lip with his thumb, placing his other hand on her shoulder – making her tear up and cry out in pain.

"Fuck! Fen'Harel!" She glared at him, clutching onto her shoulder.

"I-I...Fuck, forgive me but – shit, take your fucking top off." Fen'Harel demanded.

"Excuse me?" Soora backed up a bit, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"I can heal your wound," Fen'Harel said, "Do you want it to get infected?"

Soora pouted and nodded, "Help me...I can't move my arm well."

Fen'Harel nodded and helped Soora with her tunic, getting her good arm out first and pulling the tunic off after getting her head out. She had a small torn up and thin crop tank above her chest bindings. Dried blood was over half of her tank and bindings and the wound needed to be cleaned.

"I'm going to have to pick you up," Fen'Harel stood up, "Try not to move too much."

Soora nodded as Fen'Harel picked her up and brought her to the pond. He told her to pick up a small cloth as he walked out of the main hall with her.

He set her down next to the pond and sat in front of her. He dipped the cloth in the water before wringing out most of the water.

"This is going to sting," Fen'Harel warned before he pressed the cloth lightly against her shoulder. She hissed and clutched onto her arm and he wiped away the dry blood. Soora whimpered as he took the cloth away from her shoulder.

"...Forgive me." Fen'Harel mumbled as he put the cloth back in the pond and let the blood run out of it.

"For what?" Soora asked, looking over at him.

"I probably should have listened when you told me the amulet wouldn't work," Fen'Harel admitted, wringing out more water before pressing it against her shoulder again. Soora held her breath as the pain shoot through her arm, "Fuck."

Fen'Harel frowned and took his time trying to get all the dried blood off of her wound.

"I...It's okay. I honestly know nothing about that type of magic – except what Dorian informed me of. You are the expert on everything magic. You are always who I go to when I need help with this kind of stuff." Soora turned her head away from him and whimpered, trying to shy away from him.

He smiled, "You have other mages around you. Why come to me?"

"You were the first one to make me feel...welcomed. Varric was pretty welcoming too...but it felt different with you," Soora mumbled, blushing.

Fen'Harel smiled a little and placed the cloth on the ground next to them after he got all the blood off.

"Have I healed you before?"

Soora nodded, "It was never this bad of a wound, though. Will it feel any different?"

Fen'Harel nodded, "Very different. I hit you with magic – magic I still don't have a complete understanding of – so this most likely will sting...or burn...or make you want to hit me."

"I always want to hit you," Soora smirked.

"Oh – _Haha_." Fen'Harel rolled his eyes and placed his palm over her wound. He could feel the magic around the wound still.

_Very powerful_, he mused. He looked up at her as his palm glowed green, starting to heal her. She bit her bottom lip and winced as his magic flowed into the wound. He pulled his hand away and looked at the scar.

"Sexy," He commented.

She looked down at her shoulder and cursed, "How am I going to explain this to everyone?" She placed her hand over the scar and felt the uneven and rough skin.

"Thank y-" Soora was cut off by a Fen'Harel placing his lips on hers. He pulled back and chuckled at the look on her face, "I still need to rest. You are welcome to join me."

Fen'Harel stood up and headed towards the main hall. Soora tilted her head to the side and watched him leave.

_He still has a nice butt – even in the past._ Soora blushed as Fen'Harel smirked, catching her looking at him. He swung his ass a little more as he walked into the main hall, making Soora laugh and chase after him.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

"I am amazed Corypheus has not made himself known," Cassandra thought out loud over dinner. It had been almost a month since Soora's disappearance – keeping people away from her room was getting harder everyday, even with the rest of her companions and advisors knowing about her disappearance.

"Let us keep being this lucky," Dorian mumbled, pushing his food around, "Without Soora...who knows what will happen."

The past month has treated them well. Very little Red Templars left – Samson gave the rest of the Red Templar holds up after realizing Cullen will torture him with lyrium.

Solas stared down at his plate. He didn't even know if he got her back in the right time. What if he sent the portal too far? Or not even close? What if the portal sent her to when the Breach wasn't even open yet? Solas' eyes narrowed, pushing the plate away and slamming his head on the table.

"...I think our elven companion has finally lost it." Dorian whispered to Cassandra, a worried and slightly amused looked on his face. Cassandra glared at Dorian and slapped the back of his head, "He just lost someone – someone he loves – show some compassion, _Tevinter_."

Cassandra and Dorian still had a strained relationship, it's been heating up more since Soora's disappearance. Soora usually kept them in line.

Without looking up Solas replied, "Soora will return." _She __will__._

* * *

Soora tossed and turned on her bed, sweating and hissing as she slept. Fen'Harel woke up after being kicked a second time and turned to look at her. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her, "Soora...wake up."

_Soora looked around Skyhold, full of dried blood – torn bodies – broken walls. Soora walked up the stairs, looking up and seeing the Breach has consumed the sky. "No..."_

_**You can't save them.**_

_Soora ran to the tavern, seeing half it burned and torn down. Bodies pilled around the courtyard, weapons, shields, staffs. Soora held her breath when she saw Cullen's shield, his arm still connected to it sticking out of a body pill. Soora shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and ran to the pill – pushing and pulling the bodied off of her friend. There was Cullen's face, twisted in shock and agony, a sword impaled in his chest. _

_**You won't get back in time.**_

_Soora then ran to the tavern, pulling her friends bodies out of the rubble. Cole. Sera. Bull. Krem. Cassandra. "Oh Creators...no..."_

_**You failed.**_

_Soora ran into the main hall, dead nobles laid on the floor. The Orlesian masks scattered, bloodied and broken. She ran into the garden. Morrigan's son, Kieran, laid dead under his mom. "She tried protecting him." Soora held her hand over her mouth, keeping her cry in._

_**Corypheus won.**_

_Soora ran towards the war room and saw Josie lying lifelessly on the floor, Blackwall laid next to her, his shield still attached to his arm and sword discarded somewhere else. She checked everywhere else. Dagna, Harrot, Dorian, Leliana, Vivienne, Varric...everyone was dead..._

"_Where is Solas?" Soora bit her lip and ran back down to the rotunda._

_**Everyone is dead.**_

_Soora held her breath as she pushed through the bodied pilled in the rotunda. She couldn't find him. Pushing the last body away, Soora smiled, "M-Maybe...he isn't dead! Maybe he survived!" Soora looked around before realized she still hadn't checked her quarters._

_Soora started running through the main hall, pushing the doors away as she ran up to her room. Solas stood, with daggers and swords stuff into his body – forcing him to stay up against the wall._

_**He's gone.**_

"_Please, Creators...no-no-no-no-no," Soora fell to her kneed in front of Solas. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart being torn out._

"_No!" Soora cried and screamed. "Solas! Wake up! Please...no!"_

_**You let down Cassandra – Varric – Dorian – Sera – Josephine – Iron Bull – Vivienne – Cole – Cullen – Leliana – Blackwall – Solas – Everyone is dead because of you.**_

Soora's shot up in bed, a scream escaping her lips, "No!" Fen'Harel pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her.

"Soora...come on," Fen'Harel stood up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of his quarters and to the garden. Fen'Harel leaned his back on a wall out in the garden, placing Soora between his legs.

"Just breath," Fen'Harel whispered and rested his head against the wall. Soora leaned into him and let the cool air calm her.

"Same nightmare?" Fen'Harel asked, pushing her hair away from her neck. With a slight nod Fen'Harel kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

"...We have to finish the amulet. I _need _to get back." Soora stated. Fen'Harel frowned. He didn't want her to go – even if he knew in the future they would be together.

"I'm going to have to spend centuries without you," Fen'Harel whispered against her skin. Soora shivered and smiled a little, "I'm worth it."

Fen'Harel chuckled and kissed her shoulder again, "That we can agree on."

Soora turned her body and laid on her side, her arms wrapped around Fen'Harel's waist as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"Promise me something," Soora mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Yes?" Fen'Harel started to pet her hair, looking down at her.

"Not to get jealous."

"Of what?"

"Your younger self."

"Ah. Another message to my future self?" Fen'Harel chuckled.

"Yeah," Soora whispered and kissed his chest before looking up at him, "I love you – both you's. And I would also like to tell your future self to not worry. I am coming back."

Fen'Harel smiled and kissed her, "_A'maelamin._"

* * *

"You do this _amazing_ thing with your tongue in the future," Soora smirked at Fen'Harel, who was trying to concentrate on creating the amulet. The two were up in Fen'Harel's quarters, nearing midnight, Soora promised herself she wouldn't sleep here again. The longer she stayed with Fen'Harel the more she didn't want to leave.

_Ignorance is bliss..._

"Hmm?" Fen'Harel pursed his lips as he carved a piece of wood off of the base. Soora looked at the amulet and tilted her head to the side.

"It's starting to look like it," Soora commented, leaning forward. Fen'Harel hummed in response.

"When do you think it will be done?" Soora asked, moving over to sit next to him.

"Within the next day or two. I don't want it to backfire again...I can't let it backfire again." Fen'Harel looked at her. She noticed some sort of emotion in his eyes, one she could not place.

"I'm okay," She smiled, reassuring him, "I'm more worried about your head." Soora poked Fen'Harel's scar. He chuckled and set the amulet down.

"Besides, it's only fair," Soora smiled.

"Fair?"

"Yeah. Now that I know the only reason you got that scar was because of me – I get one back."

Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow, "You have a very weird definition of _fair_."

Soora shrugged and twirled some cloth through her fingers, "Well...you lose your hair."

"Wait, what?" Fen'Harel put his hands over his hair, alarmed.

"Ooh...Did I forget to mention that?" Soora fake winced and put a sarcastic sad smile on. "Oops." Soora got up and walked around his quarters. She remember the first time she stood in this room, which turned to become her quarters.

It didn't look all too different from the future. The only difference is that Solas' Inquisition painting wasn't on the ceiling wall behind the bed. Soora walked towards the bed and fell on her stomach, pulling a pillow under her head.

"My bed isn't this comfortable," Soora sighed into the pillow. She felt a heavy weight on her back as Fen'Harel laid on her.

"Ugh...You're crushing me," Soora squeaked out.

"I don't weigh that much." Fen'Harel pushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

Soora giggled and squirmed, "Get off."

"No," He chuckled as she continued to squirm. He sat up and sat on her lower back as she squirmed and withered under him, trying to get out.

"_Fen'Harel_!" Soora moaned and tried getting up, to no avail. Fen'Harel just laughed more as Soora whined.

"What do I have to do to get you off me?" Soora mumbled into the pillow after giving up.

"Hmmm...Promise me something."

"What?"

"That in the future – no matter how much of an _ass_ I am...You won't leave." Fen'Harel leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"...Can I turn around?" Fen'Harel moved up, letting Soora turn her body before Fen'Harel pinned her back on the bed.

"I won't leave if you don't," Soora placed a hand on his chest, "In the future...Don't you dare leave. If you do, I will hunt you down and bring you back."

Fen'Harel smiled and chuckled, placing his hand over hers on his chest, "You planning something I don't know about?"

Soora sat up a little, "No...But I think you are...You're future self – at least. Don't leave me. Please, Solas."

Fen'Harel turned serious and nodded, "I promise." Fen'Harel leaned down and kissed Soora. Electricity flowed through both of them. They kissed softly as first, just slow and gentle kisses. Then it became more passionate. Fen'Harel gently slid his tongue against her upper lip, he felt her shiver with excitement and he could only smirk. Fen'Harel pulled back and looked at Soora. She was flustered and red.

"I'm keeping you here tonight," Fen'Harel mumbled before kissing her again.

* * *

Solas glared at the wall. He forgot how much his younger self loved to indulge in Soora throughout the night and day. The amulet would be ready soon – very soon. Soora will be back and he will be happy to just have her in the same place. Solas sighed and looked down at his book. He honestly didn't know whether or not to be mad that his younger self and Soora had sex. It made him envious of himself. Solas growled and slammed his book shut. He wasn't going to focus on reading – he can barely focus on not hitting himself in the head.

Images of Soora and Fen'Harel flashed through his mind. He shook his head before slamming it on the table, "Fuck me."

Solas was unable to sleep that night. Flashing of Soora under himself in his mind, keeping him awake. He yelled at himself, he should of focused more on getting Soora back to her time then keeping her with him. Solas tossed and turning, wishing he could yell at his younger self.

_Stupid – stupid – stupid..._

Solas growled and threw his book across the rotunda, sitting up on the couch.

"Solas? Is everything all right?" Dorian stood above him in the library, leaning on the railing.

"Yes, Dorian...I'm fine." Solas threw his legs off the couch and leaned against his knees. Dorian walked down the stairs and towards Solas, "I...I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Solas sighed and stood up, "I need some air..."

"Solas-"

"Please leave me alone." Solas said, walking out of the rotunda and onto the walkway towards Cullen's quarters. Solas leaned against the wall and breathed.

_When will you be back, Soora?_

Solas slowly slid down the wall, staring up at the night sky.

_I miss you, Soora._


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Here

**ADD NOTE: I have already finished writing the last 3 chapters of the fanfic XD I don't know how long this fic is going to be – max is 30 chapters – but I doubt it will even be more then 15, we'll just see. XD**

* * *

_**Soora.**_

Soora slowly opened her eyes, a light groan escaping her lips as she looked around the room. Fen'Harel slept next to her, sprawled along the side of the bed, lightly snoring. Soora got out of bed, gathering her clothes and putting them on. Soora walked down to the main hall, frowning.

_It's so empty..._

Soora sighed and walked out of the main hall and onto the stairs that lead to the courtyard. Crossing her arms to keep herself warm she looked around at the top of the stairs. Soora's frowned only grew as she saw how empty and lifeless this place felt. She never thought she would actually miss people, she even missed Dorian and Bull's early morning drinking games. She felt a tear fall out of her eye and bit her lip.

_**I'm sorry, Vhenan...I've failed you...**_

Soora's ears twitched as she heard his voice. "Solas?" Soora looked around, seeing a faded image of Solas standing on the walkway out of the rotunda. "Solas!" Soora ran back into the main hall and into the rotunda, sprinting onto the walkway to see the faded image of Solas sitting against the wall. Tears pricked her eyes, a smile spread across her lips, "Solas...I'm here..." She placed her hand on his cheek, only to have it fall through his face. More tears fell from her face as she saw Solas look right through her, "_Vhenan_...You didn't fail me...I'm coming home. I **will** see you again, Solas."

_**I miss you, Soora.**_

Soora clenched her hand into a fist and shut her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall, "I miss you too, Solas...I'm coming home."

* * *

Soora shook Fen'Harel, "Wake up, Fen'Harel." She kept shaking as Fen'Harel pushed her hands away. "_Wake up_." Soora started getting annoyed.

"It's early, _vhenan_...go back to bed." Fen'Harel sighed and rolled over.

"We need to work on the amulet." Soora pleaded, pulling on the blanket.

"Let me sleep for another hour," Fen'Harel murmured, pulling the blanket over his head.

"No!" Soora successfully pulled the blankets off Fen'Harel, exposing his naked body to the cold room.

"Fuck, Soora!" Fen'Harel sat up and started shivering, "I-I'm up...please just give me back to blanket."

Soora picked up his clothes and threw them at him, "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the rotunda in five minutes."

Soora left the room, leaving a confused Fen'Harel sitting on the bed, shivering.

* * *

Fen'Harel pulled his long-sleeve shirt over his head as he walked into the rotunda, "Okay, what is this about?"

"I need to get home," Soora stated, studying the amulet, "We can't fuck up this amulet."

"Soora," Fen'Harel walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Talk to me."

"I just need to go home," Soora said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"What happened?" Fen'Harel asked, noticing how puffy and red her eyes were.

Soora shook her head and looked down at the amulet, "It doesn't matter. I need to get home." Soora took a deep breath and whimpered, turning away from him. Fen'Harel frowned and hugged her from behind, "Please, my love."

"So...Solas think's he failed me...I...I saw him on the walk way – I-I don't know how but I saw him. He...I..." Soora pressed her palms onto her eyes and bit her lip, "I...I can't let him think he failed me when he didn't."

Fen'Harel nodded, taking the amulet from her, "We'll try to finish it today, but we won't be able to actually try the spell until I know I am finished – _completely _finished with the amulet."

Soora nodded and looked down, sitting on the couch next to the wall, "...Thank you...Fen'Harel..."

Fen'Harel nodded and sat next to her. He looked at Soora and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I _am_ going to get you home."

"...I know. I trust you." With that Soora got up and walked out onto the walkway, leaving Fen'Harel to work.

* * *

"_Kiss me_," She whispered against his ear, almost so quiet that Fen'Harel didn't hear it himself. Fen'Harel was pinned against his dresser in his quarters, Soora covering anyway for him to exit her grasp. He couldn't help but flush at the lust filled look in Soora's eyes. Fen'Harel collected his courage and somehow maneuvered them to switch positions. Fen'Harel had his arms on both sides, blocking her exits.

"Why should I?" He growled in her ear, "You're a _minx_."

Soora bit her lip and press herself against him, purring back she said, "And you're a _tease_."

Fen'Hare's eyes narrowed before pulling her towards him and kissing her. He attacked her tongue with his own, both battling for dominance. Fen'Harel pulled back and started attacking her neck with nips and bites, making Soora moan and arch her back in pleasure. Fen'Harel pulled back and looked at her, his faded blue eyes full of passion and lust. Soora's green eyes were the same as his. Fen'Harel kissed her and pulled her closer to him while moving them over to his bed.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her, still kissing and sucking at her bottom lip. She moaned loudly as he went back to nibbling on her neck. He was about to take his shirt off when he heard a whisper.

"_Wake up_."

Solas shoot up on his couch, panting, looking around. Cassandra and Leliana stood above him, Leliana with an amused look and Cassandra slightly intrigued and disgusted.

"What?" Solas sighed.

"At least we know what you were dreaming about," Leliana pointed to Solas' crotch, "Or _who_."

Solas looked down and flushed, grabbing the pillow behind him and placing it over his erection, "Is there something you needed?"

Leliana nodded, a smirk on her face, "Meet us at the War room when you are..._able_ to move. Cassandra and I wish to speak to you."

Leliana bowed slightly before leaving with Cassandra.

_Ugh...what now?_

* * *

Solas walked into the war room, Cassandra and Leliana standing over the table.

"What is it?" Solas asked as the door behind him slamming shut.

"There have been sightings of Corypheus," Cassandra looked down at the map, fingers tracing the knives that have been stabbed into the map.

"Where?" Solas quickly walked over to the map.

"He's going through the Korcari Wilds. We think he's headed into the Sunless Land. We have no maps or any information about the landscape – we know nothing about the land in general." Leliana leaned her hands on the table and looked down at the map.

Solas frowned. Even when he was younger the Sunless Lands were off limits to _everyone_; Including Gods.

"We need to find out what he's after." Solas stood up straight and looked at the two women.

"Agreed. Leliana, how far are your spies willing to go?" Cassandra asked.

"As far as I'll let them – but I admit, I don't want them going that far...but without Soora here, we need to be prepared. I'll send my best." Leliana left to send currier pigeons as Cassandra turned toward Solas.

"You still haven't heard from Soora?" Cassandra asked.

Solas shook his head, "She hasn't contacted me in the Fade – if she is even able. The Eluvian has stopped glowing – which could be one of two things. Either she is out of the crossroads or-"

"Or she is dead." Cassandra finished for him. Solas nodded, looking down at the map.

"...You don't seem as torn up about this as I thought you would be." Cassandra said.

"Until I have proof that she is dead, I will never stop believing she will come back." Solas looked at Cassandra.

She smiled and nodded, "I wish I had your faith, Solas."

"You do not believe the Inquisitor will come back?" Solas questioned, his head tilted.

"I do not know what to believe. I am still trying to believe that Corypheus is real and that any of this isn't a dream. I am hoping that when I fall asleep at night, I will wake up in Regalyan arms in the morning." Cassandra sighed and stopped herself from talking any further, "Forgive me, Solas. The last thing you need to hear is my doubts and worries."

"Since Soora is gone, who do you talking to about said doubts and worries, Seeker?" Solas asked, leaning his butt against the table.

Cassandra mimicked his stance next to him, crossing her arms, "No one. Cullen and Josephine just make things awkward, they blush and _fan_ themselves when I talk about Regalyan. Cullen understands my drive to kill Corypheus, Josephine on the other hand doesn't want to hear what I want to do to Corypheus when I finally face him."

"And the others?" Solas asked.

"The only person I could think of talking to about this is Blackwall...or Thom Rainier...I still do not trust him. I can not. He lied about who he was, took a dead mans life to make up for his own stupid mistakes...he's a coward and isn't worth talking to," Cassandra huffed and glared at the door.

Solas chuckled, "I am here, if you wish to speak. I most certainly do not _fan _myself when hearing of other peoples sex lives – or lack there-of – and I share the same passion as you feel for torturing Corypheus."

"I am amazed you are willing to speak about my sex life..._or lack there-of_." Cassandra smirked a little.

"I doubt you could even top to stories I've heard – or what I've even done. Not that I want to compare stories." Solas quickly added the last part.

Cassandra nodded, "The would be weird...do people actually do that?"

"Iron Bull tried to have me talk about what I've done with Soora-"

"I don't want to hear that." Cassandra covered her ears, humming and saying 'lalalalala' to cover Solas' voice. Solas chuckled and pulled a hand away from her ear.

"Don't worry; you won't. But The Iron Bull has definitely lived an..._adventurous _sex life. Having the room next to Dorian's doesn't help either." Solas mumbled the last part.

Cassandra laughed, "I am lucky. The only person who is next door to me is Varric."

"I wouldn't call yourself lucky, Seeker. Varric – even though he isn't having sex at the moment – is the most perverted creature I have ever met. I've read the new draft he has of _Swords and Shields._ I think it's a spin-off maybe? Talking about a lonely human warrior who fell in love with a _dashing _dwarven rogue-"

"He didn't." Cassandra looked at Solas, shocked and slightly amused.

Solas chuckled, "Oh, yes. He did."

Cassandra laughed, "Ooh, I need to read that. Think you can bring me the draft?"

Solas nodded and smiled, "I have it laying around somewhere on my desk."

Cassandra shook her head, a smile on her lips. She looked at Solas, "Thank you, Solas. Even this brief conversation has made me feel less stressed."

Solas nodded to her, "Agreed, Seeker...I would check for holes in the wall between you and Varric's room. In the draft he spies through the walls-"

"What?" Cassandra pushed herself off the table to look at Solas fully.

Solas shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that in real life. You almost killed him about hiding Hawke away – I'm positive he wouldn't do this..._almost_ positive."

"I'm going to _kill_ that dwarf." Cassandra hissed, turning towards the door.

"He's in the Tavern with Dorian and Bull," Solas called as she walked out, the door closing behind her. Solas chuckled and turned back towards the War Table. The door behind him opened and Cassandra peeked her head through, "If you ever feel the need to talk as well...I am here."

She quickly closed the door and ran to the tavern.

Solas looked at the Korcari Wilds on the map. _What could Corypheus want?_ He wondered. Solas sighed and placed a hand on the map. He honestly didn't know how long he could keep up with his lies. When Soora returned, he knew people will want to kill him – it's his fault, everything. Cassandra's lover is dead because of him, the breach is his fault, Soora being locked in another time is his fault...Solas' hand slipped away from the map as he turned to leave.

_I will see you soon, my love. Very soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Liar

**ADD NOTE: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been on a bioware binge and couldn't turn off the xbox XD anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Soora walked along the wall of the battlements, a bottle of ale in her hand. Fen'Harel was watching her, scared and cautiously – hoping that she wouldn't fall off. Soora placed the bottle on her lips as she took another swing of ale.

"Soora, please get down," Fen'Harel followed next to her, ready to act if she falls.

"I'm an idiot," Soora slurred her words, "I...I believe I was chosen – as stupid as that sounds. I knew the anchor came from the orb...but...but _everyone _made me believe that the fucking _Maker_ set this in _motion__sss__millennia's__ago_!" Soora twirled around when she said 'millennia.'

Fen'Harel was acting like a worried boyfriend, making Soora snort and giggle. Soora pursed her lips and looked down at Fen'Harel.

"...You're a..._butt_..." Soora glared at him, pointing a finger towards him and drinking more ale.

"Soora, _please_ get down. You are _literally_ scaring me."

"No!" Soora let her head fall back as took the last gulp of ale.

"Soora!" Fen'Harel was ready to just pull her down. "Get down-"

"No! You l-lied! Yo'r a...a _liar_! Fen'Harel is a liar..._SOLAS IS A LIAR! _OH CREATORS NO_!_" Soora cover her mouth with her hand, tears forming in her eyes.

"Soora...please come down," Fen'Harel held his hand up, "Please, _Vhenan-_"

"Don't call me that," Tears were streaming down Soora's face as she looked down at Fen'Harel. Soora took a small step back, forgetting she was on a wall. Fen'Harel leaped forward and caught her arm, pulling her towards him. They both fall back onto the ramparts. Soora had somehow fallen asleep in that short fall. The glass bottle had shattered next to his head, Fen'Harel was more than positive that some of the fragments of glass were in his dreads. Fen'Harel pulled Soora way from the glass and pulled her over his shoulder.

"You so don't get to be a princess today," He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"I regret nothing," Soora mumbled as Fen'Harel stared down at her. Soora laid on Fen'Harel's bed, a damp cloth over her forehead. Fen'Harel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I regret you seeing me like that," Soora moved the cloth over her eyes and shielded herself from the death glare Fen'Harel had mastered.

"You almost died."

"And whose fault is that?" Soora hissed at him.

"_Yours_." Fen'Harel shook his head and sighed, "The amulet is done. Once you are physically _and_ emotionally able to leave Tarasyl'an Te'las with me – we will test it out in a more open environment."

Soora nodded and moved onto her side, facing away from him, "Yeah...sure." Fen'Harel frowned and looked down at the foci sitting on the table next to the bed.

"The foci is mine, I will not hide that fact." Fen'Harel confirmed, picking it up. "It's helps me concentrate...and as a side benefit – makes me irresistible and powerful."

"Makes all the woman love you, huh?" Soora joked, sitting up and looking at the foci. She wanted to take that from him, break it, make sure Corypheus never got it...

"My future self must still have it – yes?" Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow at her, in question.

"Nope – not saying a word about the future. My lips are sealed." Soora turned her back, holding in her slight hatred for him. Fen'Harel set the foci down and sat next to her on his bed, "I'm pretty sure I can open those lips of yours."

* * *

Soora laid is Fen'Harel's arms, wide awake in the middle of the night. Fen'Harel had fallen asleep some time ago, but Soora couldn't sleep. She just stared at the Foci sitting on the stand next to her. It took all her might to stay in bed and not throw the damn thing out the window. So many are dead because of that thing – Soora took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Corypheus would still be real, whether he had the foci or not...Probably not as dangerous but..._

Soora pulled the blankets over them more as she felt Fen'Harel shiver. She looked up at him and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. She smiled as she saw Fen'Harel smirk at her.

"Can't sleep?"

Soora shook her head, "Too much on my mind..."

Fen'Harel looked at her, grabbing her hand and holding it on his chest, "What is the matter?"

"I need to speak with Mythal tomorrow...You can not be with us when I speak to her." Soora mumbled, lacing her fingers with his.

"Future?"

"Sort of, yes."

"I will take you to her temple tomorrow so you may speak with her. I have business I need to take care of, she can watch you while I am gone." Fen'Harel said, his eyes closing. Soora nodded, "Thank you..."

* * *

Solas stood in front of the Eluvian at Skyhold, he leaned on his staff as he looked at the blank mirror. His eyes glared at it.

"I hate you," He mumbled to the mirror.

"I hate you too."

Solas turned around to see Varric standing behind him, his arms crossed, "That wasn't very nice, ya'know."

Solas couldn't help but smile as he saw Varric's bloody lip, "I didn't think you actually put holes in the wall to look at her."

"I didn't!" Varric closed the door behind him and walked over to Solas, "Why would you even tell her that? It isn't even in the draft!"

Solas chuckled, "Remember when you ruined my paint?"

"Payback, huh? Fine, you want a battle, you got one." Varric smirked and looked over at the Eluvian.

"...You think she's okay?" Varric asked, his shoulders slumped down as he sighed.

"She is." Solas showed no emotion.

"...I almost believe you...Whats the plan? If she doesn't return?" Varric crossed his arms, "I know you, Curly and The Seeker were coming up with something."

"All we have right now is wait until Corypheus shows himself. The Inquisitions forced have doubled since the Temple. We might be able to take him when he shows up."

"His forces might have double too." Varric sighed, pulling a hand through his hair.

"It is a possibility, yes." Solas nodded.

"At least your honest."

"We won't know our chances until we face him...but for right now, I am blissfully optimistic. We have a fighting chance, at the moment."

"I needed to speak with you about something, actually. That was the second reason I came here." Varric had a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yes?" Solas looked at him, concerned.

"...You remember Bianca, right?"

Solas hummed in confirmation.

"...A Venatori Mage killed her on her way back to Val Royeaux...We just caught the mage who did it...I need you to keep him alive – he's tried killing himself a couple times since he was apprehended."

Solas looked down and nodded, "I can do that."

"I'm gonna wait for Soora to return and _Inquisit_ the shit out of him." Varric narrowed his eyes at the Eluvian.

"Sometimes I'm jealous," Varric mumbled, "Of magic."

"Varric-"

"There were these two blood mages in Kirkwall...Quentin and Gascard DuPuis...Quentin took Hawke's mother, Leandra...He took a lot of women and _reconfigured _them to look like his dead wife."

Solas looked sadly at Varric, "Varric I-"

"It's so fucked up, ya'know? Gascard helped us find him...We were sent to investigate him a year prior to Hawke's mothers passing. He knew nothing – at least we thought he knew nothing – so Hawke let him go. There were no more disappearances in Kirkwall until he took her. We went searching for Gascard when Hawke's mother went missing. We found him and he _helped_ us find her.

"I was there when we found Leandra. Gascard knew Quentin – lied to us to reach him. He was about to attack Hawke...I shot him in the face. The fucker deserved it. I mean...who can look at something like that and say 'Yeah, I wanna be a part of that,' huh? Leandra was still alive, until Hawke killed Quentin. His blood magic was keeping her alive. Hawke got to say goodbye, at least...what ever good that did."

"...You can't bring her back." Solas said softly.

"I don't want to. It's because of Mages that the world is shit."

Solas didn't reply.

"No offense to you _or_ the Inquisitor, Chuckles. You two are the only mages I know that haven't fucked up with their magic."

Solas looked down, "None taken...Though you are correct, Varric. Magic is the problem, it always will be." With that Solas turned away and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Can we go now?" Soora sat on the edge of the bed at dawn. She was already dressed and ready to go but Fen'Harel still laid in bed, a pillow over his head.

"Soora...please just go back to sleep."

"But-"

"I know how badly you need to see Mythal but I need sleep."

"...Can I go without you?" Soora crawled over to him. Fen'Harel lift the pillow off his head and looked at her, "Sure. Go. Open the Eluvian with your _non-existent_ key and go find the Eluvian to her temple."

Soora looked at him unamused and pouted, "_Fen'Harel_!"

"_Sleep_."

Soora crossed her legs together and pouted, "Sweetie-"

"_No_."

"But-"

"**No**."

"But Wolfie-" Soora crawled on top of his back and sat on him.

"You're not gonna let me sleep are you?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Nope." Soora's famous smug smirk graced her face as she crossed her arms.

Fen'Harel didn't reply as he placed the pillow back over his head, "Goodnight."

"**Fen'Harel**!" Soora slapped the top of the pillow, making him growl.

"I _will_ tear you apart if you do that again."

"...In a _sexual_ way?" Soora purred.

"No, in the _wolf god_ way." He growled.

Soora laughed, "You aren't allowed to kill me. It may effect _my_ future."

"You sitting on me is effecting the future." He shifted under her.

"Am I hurting you?" Soora asked, concerned.

"_Yes_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, here...let me **move**." Soora jumped a little and dug her nails into his back. Hearing him hiss, she smirked, "Better?"

Fen'Harel growled as Soora clawed at his back. Soora raised and eyebrow and raked her nails against his skin again causing Fen'Harel to growl, happily. Soora noticed this and smirked, "Ooh, Fen'Harel." She clawed at him again and he held his breath, grabbing onto the headboard. His knuckles turned white as she raked against his skin more. She giggled, "Oh come on, Fen'Harel. You can't win. Just take me-"

In a flash, Fen'Harel was on her. His eyes forming into bright blue wolf eyes and his face smirking at her. Soora held her breath as he lowered himself.

"You want me to take you?"

"Maybe?" Soora blushed as he started trailing kisses down her neck. She yelped as he bit her, breaking the skin.

"Fe-Fen-" She shivered as Fen'Harel licked up the blood. Fen'Harel pulled away to look at her, a small amount on his lip.

Silence filled the room as the Soora stared at Fen'Harel's lips.

_Why do I feel the sudden urge to push him off and bite back?_

Soora looked up at Fen'Harel's eyes, "You gonna heal me?"

"Should I?" He taunted her, smirking.

"I will retaliate if you don't." Soora narrowed her eyes, slipping a hand around his neck and leaning up. Fen'Harel chuckled darkly, "Then retaliate, _Hukaa._"

And she did. She pushing him off her, onto the floor next to the bed and hovered over him. She bit his neck back. Hissing in pleasure he fisted her hair and grabbed onto her top.

"Fen'Harel?" A female voice sounded behind the door.

Fen'Harel's body froze as he recognized the voice. His door opened as Soora's ears twitched. She was about to get up when Fen'Harel told her to hide.

"What?" She hissed back.

"Just hide!" Fen'Harel looked at her, panic in his voice. Soora quickly got off as the figure started up the stairs. Soora went into the back room behind the bed and hid behind some crates. Fen'Harel quickly got up and laid in bed, pulling the covers over himself and pretending to sleep. The pillow going over his head as the figure made it to the top of the stairs.

Soora heard an annoyed sigh as the footsteps moved toward the bed, "You were supposed to meet with everyone an hour ago at Arlathan."

Fen'Harel didn't reply.

"I know you're awake, _Ud`Raan_. Get up and get dressed. Elgar'nan needs to speak with you." Soora heard some movement on the bed as Fen'Harel sighed. He replied, muffled by the pillow, "Fuck Elgar'nan and his _meetings_. I'll go to the meetings when he actually has something to talk about and not flaunt his new slaves around."

"You don't want to-...why are you bleeding?"

_Shit._ Soora wanted to peek out but she was slightly terrified of whoever was behind that harsh voice.

"Did you invite a slave into your chambers last night?" Some arrogant laughing before Fen'Harel replied, "I do not _fuck _slaves."

"You don't _fuck_ anything," The woman sighed sadly, "I'm still waiting for you to finally-"

"It will never happen, Andruil. Now – _Get. Out._"

"Where is she hidden?" Soora heard Andruil walk around the bed, closer towards her. Soora steadied her breathing and slipped further down the wall behind the crates.

"I came through the only exit. Did she flee earlier in the night? Did you not satisfy her enough, I wonder-"

Fen'Harel stood up quickly, completely forgetting his nakedness and stood in front of Andruil.

"If you don't leave now-"

"I'm going, I'm going." Andruil smirked and held her hands up, looking down at his package.

"_Now_."

* * *

**ADD NOTE:**

**Elven words:**

**_Hukaa_ – Slut**

**_Ud`Raan_ \- ****Asshole**


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Fen'Harel had an annoyed look on his face as he walked to the Eluvian with Soora. Quickly activating it he motioned for Soora to walk through. Since Andruil's departure things have been silent – once Soora came out after Andruil left, Fen'Harel was distant. He quickly got dressed and told he to go to the Eluvian.

Soora walked through the Eluvian and waited for Fen'Harel on the other side. She heard the Eluvian close behind her without Fen'Harel and stared at the Eluvian, confused.

"I heard that Andruil came to visit," Mythal walked up from behind her.

"...Please tell me he knew you were going to be in the crossroads to get me."

"I doubt it," Mythal said truthfully, "But when I heard Andruil stopped by, I knew I should come."

"Asshole," She mumbled, crossing her arms. Mythal laughed and nodded, "He has been known to be one."

"...What happened between them? Fen'Harel and Andruil?" Soora bit her lip as Mythal guided her to another Eluvian.

"Centuries ago, Andruil started a new hunt. Slave hunting. Every slave she killed while on the hunt, their owners would get paid. Depending on if the slave actually tried to run and hide, their owners would be paid more." Mythal frowned.

"What?" Soora stopped in her tracks and glared at her, "Y-You just..._let_ her do that? How could you? You're suppose to protect the people – the innocent. Not kill them!"

Mythal opened her Eluvian and shook her head, "Fen'Harel stood up to her. He disappeared for a month before the hunt began – planning with the slaves that were chosen to be hunted. He freed them – took away their slave markings once they were let out into the woods. Andruil was furious. The slave hunt she had the next year was the same. She picked out the slaves and set them into the wild – knowing fully well that Fen'Harel was already in the woods. So she followed one of the slaves – she promised this slave that if he took her to Fen'Harel, that she would reward him to become a slave owner."

Soora walked through the Eluvian, smiling when she saw the well. Mythal closed the portal behind her after she walked through.

"Andruil killed the slave after he brought her to Fen'Harel. She killed all the slaves that he was protecting and killed them. Fen'Harel burned down more then half the forest fighting Andruil."

"Is Andruil a mage?" Soora asked, following Mythal down the stairs of the well. Elven servants walked around, one in particular looked familiar to her. _Abelas?_

"...Yes. She can't control her magic so we suppressed it."

"Who won?" Soora asked, following Mythal up the stairs into the temple.

"Fen'Harel did – almost killing her. He stopped when the other Gods arrived." Mythal stopped in front of the door, turning to Soora, "Fen'Harel has almost started a war many times between the Gods. None of them agree with what he does-"

"Do you agree?"

"...I wish he would go a different direction then what he has done – but yes. I do agree. We should not enslave our own people. You've seen what Arlathan looks like...if we continue – the rest of the world might be the same."

_It is..._

* * *

Mythal and Soora walked out of the Temple, into the forest. "So what did you need to speak to me about?"

"In the future, I have to defeat a...power mage who uses a special form of Lyrium. You have lyrium here, right?" Soora looked around at the forest. _I was just here..._

"It's used to aid in the casting of especially taxing spells, for a short time granting a mage far greater power than the mage normally wields," Soora kneeled down and lightly traced her finger on the pedals of a blue rose.

"We have something like that, yes." Mythal smiled down as Soora as she played with the flower.

"The mage in my time is using a _contaminated_ form of lyrium. Lyrium is usual blue but he's using red. It's toxic – but it makes him stronger then I could ever face. He also has a dragon infused with the lyrium. If I kill the dragon, I will be able to kill Co...This Mage easier."

"Does this mage have a name? Or at least something I can call him."

"...Elder one." Soora went more into detail about the dragon and the red lyrium.

"This dragon you speak of," Mythal turned her back to Soora, motioning her to follow, "I can teach you to mirror it's strengths and weaknesses. I will show you how to defeat it. From what you told me of it – it has a power source within _itself_. It uses magic to sustain this...'Elder Ones' life...you must take something from the Dragon, after you kill it of course, to kill this 'Elder One.' Fight fire with fire."

Soora nodded as she followed Mythal into a clearing. A statue, shrine, and Eluvian stood on the other side of the clearing.

"I will teach you to shape-shift." Mythal walked with Soora into the middle of the clearing.

"Shape-shift?" Soora shook her head, "I can shape-shift? Really?"

"I don't see why not?" Mythal placed her hand on Soora's head, re-activating the Well, "Listen to the Well. It will give you the knowledge. I will help you practice. Until you return, once a day you will come here and I will help you train."

"I can't wait," Soora smiled big, jumping up and down. "How do I start?"

* * *

Fen'Harel locked the Eluvian after Soora walked through. He stared blankly at the Eluvian before turning his back and walking back to bed. He couldn't be bothered with the _God's _at this moment. He pulled his clothes off and curled back into bed. He'll get Soora once he wakes up. He already figured Mythal was on her way to his Eluvian, she most likely has Soora right now.

As he started to drift off into sleep he cursed at himself. _What if Andruil was waiting on the other side of the Eluvian? What if Mythal wasn't there? What if Soora was just sitting in the crossroads waiting-_

"_Fucking fuck fuck fucker fucking fuck **fuck**,_" Fen'Harel quickly dressed and ran to his Eluvian. He opened the Eluvian and walked in. Locking it behind him he looked around.

"What?" That's Soora.

"Y-You just..._let_ her do that? How could you? You're suppose to protect the people – the innocent. Not kill them!"

Fen'Harel walked closer to Soora, staying out of sight.

"Fen'Harel stood up to her." Mythal.

"Thank heavens," Fen'Harel sighed, thankful it wasn't Andruil who found her.

"He disappeared for a month before the hunt began – planning with the slaves that were chosen to be hunted. He freed them – took away their slave markings once they were let out into the woods. Andruil was furious. The slave hunt she had the next year was the same. She picked out the slaves and set them into the wild – knowing fully well that Fen'Harel was already in the woods. So she followed one of the slaves – she promised this slave that if he took her to Fen'Harel, that she would reward him to become a slave owner."

_Why to tell her my life story._ He watched as they two walked through the Eluvian to her temple. He felt around for the other Eluvian that stood near the temple. Once found, he opened it and walked through. He shifted into his wolf form and hid behind the shrine, laying there as the two women walked into sight.

"...you must take something from the Dragon, after you kill it of course, to kill this 'Elder One.' Fight fire with fire." Mythal walked Soora into the middle of the clearing.

"I will teach you to shape-shift."

"Shape-shift?" He saw Soora shake her head, "I can shape-shift? Really?"

"I don't see why not?" Mythal placed her hand on Soora's head, re-activating the Well, "Listen to the Well. It will give you the knowledge. I will help you practice, until your return of course. Once a day you will come here and I will help you train."

"I can't wait," Soora smiled big, jumping up and down. "How do I start?"

Fen'Harel watched carefully as Mythal explained how much magic and focus it took to shape-shift.

"This will take some toll on your ability to cast spells after you turn back, depending on how well and quickly you grasp this. I will ask one of the other's to teach you another form of battle, given if you can't handle magic after shape shifting."

"I always wanted to try becoming a rouge," Soora blushed in embarrassment, "I...I like throwing knives."

Fen'Harel heard Mythal laugh a little, nodding, "So do I, my dear." Mythal placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will have a close friend of mine teach you. He will be here shortly to bring us some supplies." The two women conversed, in a lower voice. Fen'Harel tilted his head to the side, getting up. He wished this shrine was closer so he could hear more. He looked around the clearing and huffed loudly, causing both women to look over at the shrine. Fen'Harel was out of sight behind the Eluvian, but he could tell Mythal knew by a small laugh coming out of her lips after Soora asked if she heard something.

"It's nothing. Ah! Here comes my friend, Abelas." Mythal stretched her hand out to Abelas as he brought 2 sets of daggers and a box of flasks. Some with water and some with potions.

"How did he know to bring daggers?" Soora stepped back a little, creeped out. Mythal smiled at her, "Whether you liked it or not, I was going to make you learn this skill. After you use up most of your strength, it will be hard to hold a heavy weapon, or shield. A bow and arrow could easily be broken while shapeshifting."

Soora nodded, "That makes sense." Abelas set down the crate in front of them and bowed to Mythal, "Sorry for the wait."

Soora stared at Abelas. He looked so different...His hair was pure white wrapped into dreads and tied into a knot on the back of his head. His skin wasn't grey and pale as the future, he had a little bit of a tan. He still wore the same clothes but without the hood covering his head.

He looked over at Soora and bowed, "Andaran atish'an." Soora smiled and bowed back.

"Let's get started," Mythal clasped her hands together, a smile on her face.

* * *

Soora worked for hours to transform into an animal. The only animal Soora was able to transform into was a wolf, Mythal smirked whenever she transformed into a wolf.

"I don't think you've cleared your mind enough yet. You keep thinking of Fen'Harel don't you?" She smiled as Soora transformed back into a human, falling onto her knees and pants.

"I...huff...am not thinking of...him right now." Soora panted and fell onto her side, "I...I can't..."

Mythal nodded to Abelas, who took out a potion from the create and opened the flask, "Drink." Soora weakly took the potion and drank it.

Mythal turned her head to look over at the Eluvian, catching a small glimpse of a white tail. Mythal smirked and turned to Abelas, "Come, Abelas. I need you to do something for me. Soora, we will be back. Just relax until I return."

"O-Okay," Soora commented as the two started walking away, "I'll...just be here...laying-yeah..."

Soora tried steadying her breath as she let her muscles relax against the grass. She stared up at the sky, "How long as it been since I've relaxed?"

Soora turned her head to the side when she heard rustling, "H-Hello?" More rustling.

"M-Mythal?" Soora turned onto her side and tried pushing herself up. She heard growling from behind her and froze.

_I'm dead._

She slowly turned her head around to see the white wolf in the paintings at Skyhold standing close to her, growling at the rustling bushes. Soora pushed herself to sit up as the rustling stopped. Soora looked at the wolf and tilted her head. The wolf mimics her actions.

Soora held a hand out cautiously before quickly pulling it away when it moved towards her. The wolf stopped and sat back down. She shifted into a more comfortable position as she moved closer to the wolf.

"Where is your pack?" She whispered, putting a hand out. The wolf slowly walked closer to her and let her rub behind his ear. Soora smiled, "You're pretty cute. I wish I could keep you..."

Soora smiled as the wolf laid next to her, it's head resting on her lap. "I swear to the Creators I've seen you before...in the future..." Soora pursed her lips as she pet it's head.

"...A dream, perhaps. In my time...there is this God that everyone hates...Fen'Harel...He's known to be a trickster, a cheat, and a hateful creature...My clan leader says that whenever you see Fen'Harel, whether a dream or in real life...he was coming to take you away, kill you, scare you...I never agreed with my culture that Fen'Harel was evil. Even in his stories he does good – but with a price. I assumed with everything that if you want something, a price would come with it. The clan didn't like me. Hated me, in fact. If it wasn't for me becoming the First of my clan, I..." Soora sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter...I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You can't even talk back."

The wolf made a noise as Mythal's voice could be heard from the walk way into the clearing. The wolf slipped away, into the Eluvian while Soora was distracted by Mythal.

"I think that is it for today, _da'len_. You are deathly pale, let me take you back to Tarasyl'an Te'las." Mythal helped Soora up as Abelas picked up the crate and headed back to the temple.

Ignoring the pain in her body, Soora followed Mythal into the Eluvian after she activated it.

Soora held onto her side as she walked with Mythal to the Eluvian leading to Skyhold.

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" Mythal asked as she activated the Eluvian.

"No, no. I'm just gonna play dead near the stairs...Fen'Harel will find me sooner or later." Soora giggled and bowed to Mythal, "Thank you for the lesson. What time are we training tomorrow?"

"Dusk. I have an idea that might help you transform easier. I will come get you and Fen'Harel." Mythal nodded to her, "Have a good night." Soora blushed and nodded, "S-Same to you."

Soora walked through the Eluvian, Mythal closing it behind her. Soora looked up at the stairs and felt like crying.

"Why...are there so many fucking stairs?" Soora shook her head, "Fuck it." Soora started walking towards the small barn, where the big barn stood in the future. She crawled onto some hay squares and sighed as she laid down.

"Good night world," Soora mumbled before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Springs

Fen'Harel flipped through a book on his bed in his quarters. He looked out the balcony to see the sun setting. He furrowed his brows and closed the book, _Mythal should of brought her back an hour ago_.

Fen'Harel walked down to the main hall and looked around the rotunda for her, "Soora?"

He searched around Skyhold, starting to panic when there was still no sign of her. He ran down to the Eluvian, ready to activate it when something caught his eye. He turned towards the barn to see Soora's hand sticking out from behind the wall. He quickly walked over there to see Soora sleeping on a pile of hay laying against the wall. Fen'Harel smiled a little, "Soora."

Soora groaned, "Fu-Five more...minutes..." She shifted on the hay and hissed, "N-No...okay...I can't move..."

Fen'Harel frowned, "How bad is it?"

"...I feel like I'm dying – and trust me...I know what that feels like." Soora turned her head slowly to look at Fen'Harel.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Fen'Harel kneeled down next to her. Soora pouted, "You carry me too much."

Fen'Harel shrugged, "Carrying you isn't a big deal. I like carrying you...you're very cuddly."

Soora smiled, "You keep talking like that, I won't want to walk anymore." They both smiled at each other before Soora nodded, "Alright. Carry me, but please be gentle. Just talking hurts."

Fen'Harel kissed her and whispered against her lip, "Don't talk." He carefully picked her up and left for their room.

* * *

Fen'Harel held Soora against his chest as they laid in bed. Neither were asleep. Fen'Harel pushed some of Soora's hear away from his face, mumbling about how quickly it's growing.

"I know, I'm sorry," Soora sighed, "I would move it but I can't move." Fen'Harel smiled and kissed the back of her neck once he moved the hair away.

"You have beautiful hair,_ Vhenan_."

"So do you...I'm gonna miss it," Soora admitted.

"It's only hair," Fen'Harel leaned up more to look at Soora's face as she turned her head to the side.

"I'll have nothing to grab onto anymore," Soora pouted.

"What did you grab onto before?"

Soora thought a moment, "...Your shirt, usually..."

"Usually?" Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow.

Soora nodded and smirked, "The other times my hands are _very_ busy."

Fen'Harel put his hand on her cheek and chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Fen'Harel leaned down and kissed Soora, "Tomorrow, I'm taking you somewhere nice before you train. It will also help your muscles get use to transforming more."

Soora smiled, "Okay. I can't wait."

* * *

Fen'Harel was the one waiting for Soora to wake up the next morning. Fen'Harel was dressed and ready to go by midday, with Soora refusing to wake up – or move.

"Everything hurts," Soora pouted as she laid her hair on Fen'Harel's lap, shutting her eyes.

"I know, Soora, but you need to come with me. When we get to where we are going – which won't even be long because an Eluvian is close to the place I am taking you – you will no longer be in that much pain. Please. You need to come." Fen'Harel pet her hair, looking down at her.

Soora took a deep breath, "I don't really have an option with this. I need to master this form." Soora forces herself to sit up, hissing as she moved her stiff back.

"Pass me a shirt," Soora covered herself with the blanket, much to Fen'Harel's disappointment. Fen'Harel nodded and went into the room behind the bed and got clothes.

* * *

Fen'Harel carried her out of the Eluvian, setting her down to close it behind them. Soora looked around in awe.

"Wh-What is this place?" Soora asked.

"It's a hot springs. The water is warmed by the magma under us." Fen'Harel locked the Eluvian, making sure no one could come through.

"Can I go in naked orrrr?" Soora blushed and looked at him.

"I am only saying no because I will get distracted – I need to teach you today." Fen'Harel placed his hands behind his back and motioned for Soora to go in. "Keep your breeches and tank on but take the coat off."

Soora pulled her coat off and walked towards the hot spring. She sat on the edge and pulled her boots off before slowly sinking into the springs.

"Oh my...this feels amazing." Soora sighed happily, falling neck deep into the springs. Fen'Harel sat behind her on the ground and started to instruct her.

"Focus your breathing. Feel the heat relax your muscles and clear your mind of everything."

Soora leaned her head back against the rock and took deep breaths. Once Fen'Harel saw she was relaxed he continued, "Gather up your mana and let it flow into the water."

"You want me to drain my magic?" Soora furrowed her browed and looked up at him.

He sighed, "Trust me, Soora. Just do as I say." Soora slowly nodded and cleared her mind again. Fen'Harel watched as the water around her started to glow blue. He nodded, "Think of the creature you wish to turn into. Change spiritually before you change physically."

He could see Soora was struggling with changing physically, "Relax. Don't think about anything else but your form. Feel it change – let it change."

Soora felt her body shift and opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at Fen'Harel, who smirked at her form.

"A wolf? Seriously?" He chuckled as Soora jumped out of the water. She shook the water off, getting Fen'Harel wet in the process. He glared at her, "Do you know how hard it is to dry my hair?"

Soora tilted her head to the side. He could see a wolfish smirk dancing in her eyes. He shook his head, "This is what happens when you're in love with a wolf god...You want to be a wolf."

Soora growled at him, causing him to laugh. She jumped in the water again, splashing more water over Fen'Harel. He glared at her as she transformed back into her human shape. Soora held her sides as she laughed at Fen'Harel.

"You-You should see the look on your face!" Soora laughed, falling back into the water. Fen'Harel pulled his boots and tunic off before getting into the water.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Soora walked backwards until she was under the waterfall, her back pressed against the warm rock, getting soaked. Fen'Harel trapped her and smirked, "_Getting distracted._"

Fen'Harel breathed and ran his fingers through her hair and brought his lips to hers. Within an instant, their tongues were battling for dominance and their hands were feverishly trying to touch every part of one another. The two were kissing each other passionately and Soora soon had Fen'Harel stripped to nothing. Fen'Harel started kissing at her neck, desperately trying to pull her breeches off. Within a matter of moments, Soora's breeches were off her and floating in the water.

Fen'Harel positioned himself and Soora slowly felt him slide inside of her. They both moaned and the sudden pleasure they felt and slowly began to grind against each other. Fen'Harel hands went under her tank and slowly began pinching at her nipples. His mouth licked and sucked and one of her nipples while his fingers tweaked the other. Soora could feel the shirt ripped against the rock behind her, she could feel him throb inside her and she grabbed onto his hair as she moaned loudly.

Fen'Harel quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Soora kissed him passionately, licking and sucking at his bottom lip. The two began the thrust against each other harder and faster, both of them moaning. Soon, Fen'Harel felt himself being pushed over the edge, he tried not to lose control but his attempts were in vain. He felt Soora tighten around him and he knew that she was close too.

"So...Soor...aaa..." Fen'Harel moaned as he thrust into her one last hard time. He released everything into her and felt her tighten around him, she dug her nails into his back.

"Solas!" Soora screamed and felt herself climax on him, her entire body quivered. Within a few moments, Fen'Harel asked, "Did...Did you just call me...Solas?"

Soora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry?"

Fen'Harel smirked, "I'm going to make sure you say my name correctly tonight – whether or not your hurting after Mythal's training."

"Oh...shit."

* * *

Solas sat in the garden at midnight, not able to sleep from the dreams he's been having about his younger self and Soora. He smirked a little, remembering when she called out his current name instead of his old one.

Today was a hectic day, they found out that Corypheus was making his new base camp where Haven once stood. Red Templars and Venatori agents were digging out the small camp. All of Thedas as been told to take a different route if they needed to get to Skyhold – much to their dismay. One Chevalier didn't believe them and went towards Haven to get to Skyhold, getting himself killed in the process.

Solas rested his head against the cold stone as he closed his eyes.

_**I'm going to make sure you say my name correctly tonight – whether or not your hurting after Mythal's training.**_

Solas smirked and felt his breeches tighten as he remembered that night. Soora was so submissive because she was in pain. She could barely move, which aggravated her greatly when she tried to take charge and failed. He shook his head and sighed.

"Remembering something _interesting_, again, Solas?" Leliana stood behind the bench with Josephine, who was blushing furiously but couldn't look away.

Solas growled and hunched over, "You appear in the most _unique _times, Leliana."

"Sorry to disturb your _thoughts_, Solas, but we have something you might like to hear." Leliana smiled.

"Since you don't look serious, I'm guessing it's good news?" Solas cleared his throat, seeing Josephine still staring at himself. She didn't even notice how uncomfortable he was. Leliana apologized quickly for Josie.

"We have new allies. King Alistair has heard about our..._predicament_ on how low hour forces are-"

"He doesn't know about Soora, does he?" Solas quickly cut her off.

Leliana shook her head, "No. It is still only known to us. King Alistair was nice enough to send half his army to help us in our last push towards the Breach."

"How long until they arrive?" Solas asked.

"Four months." Josie finally forced herself out of her trance and quickly answered.

"That long?" Solas asked in disbelief.

"Empress Celene is worried about the Kings forced being in Orlais, even for a short time. I have sent a letter informing her why we need their forces. We are just waiting for a reply." Josie rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "It is a mess."

"Hopefully they will arrive before Corypheus shows up again." Solas sighed.

"We have yet to see Corypheus anywhere near Haven, he still has yet to leave the Sunless Land – my spies have lost him so I told them to just stay in the Korcari Wilds and watch carefully. More Warden Mages have been appearing recently as well. We saw some near Haven." Leliana put her hands behind her back and shook her head.

"I thought we killed all of them?" Solas asked.

"Evidently not – but we need to find out what is going on. I have some of my best spies scouting near Haven. One of my spies has taken the role of a Venatori soldier and will feed us information if it effects us."

Solas nodded, "Good, we can't be blind with this."

"We cannot half-ass this, either." Leliana thought, "I will inform my spies to get all the information they can." Leliana and Josie left Solas in the garden, returning to the war room to figure out a plan.

Solas sighed and leaned back against the bench. He looked up at the stares and pleaded to the sky that Soora would return soon – this was becoming unbearable. He admitted to himself that he was terrified. If Soora didn't return...They all were dead.

* * *

**ADD NOTE: I have no idea if volcano's are a thing in DA...but I added it anyways XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter c:**


	10. Chapter 10: Help (I Need Somebody)

The next couple of months consisted of Soora working with daggers and keeping her shape when transforming into a dragon. She worked through out the nights with Mythal, Fen'Harel and Abelas, from an hour before dust till hours after dawn. She almost never slept, during the day she worked on new fighting styles with the daggers. Using only one dagger sometimes in case she lost the other during battle.

Fen'Harel woke in the middle of the day, feeling an emptiness in his bed, "Soora?" Fen'Harel looked around the room to see she wasn't anywhere. He quickly dressed and left his room. He walked outside, hearing Soora cursing, and saw her working with her daggers next to the pond. Fen'Harel watched closely as Soora got up off the floor, holding her head. She quickly shook away her dizziness and grabbed her daggers off the ground. She got into her stance again, moving around the dummy in front of her, cutting and slashing.

_She is quite good at this_. Fen'Harel thought, crossing his arms and staring at Soora. Fen'Harel watched carefully, noticing where her weaknesses were was harder then he thought. Her stance was good, she was light on her feet, agile, perfect for a rogue. He wondered if she wasn't a Mage would she have chosen to become a rogue – or anything at all. As he watched her practice, he could see how dedicated she was to defeating this 'Elder One.' Fen'Harel smiled and sat on the stairs as he watched her.

* * *

Soora fell onto the ground after performing the last move, "Unnn..." Soora panted as she stared up at the sky, seeing it start to change to a golden color, "Fuck...it's almost dust."

"And you haven't gotten any sleep, have you?"

Soora looked to her side to see Fen'Harel walking towards her, his hands behind his back and his all-knowing smirk gracing his features. Soora didn't reply as Fen'Harel stopped in front of her.

"You can't keep exerting yourself like this. You _need_ to sleep." Fen'Harel crossed his arms and looked down at her, worried.

Soora forced herself up and picked up her daggers, "No time. I need to become stronger. The amulet has been ready for months but I can't go back until I've mastered my training."

"You can't do this to yourself, Soora. You haven't slept in days, maybe weeks for all I know. You are starting to look sick and you are falling asleep as I'm talking to you," Fen'Harel pointed out as she saw Soora's eyes start to closed.

"I-I'm fine!" Soora quickly shook her head and clipped the daggers onto her back, "Come. Mythal will be waiting." Soora grabbed Fen'Harel's sleeve and pulled him.

"She can wait all she wants. You are not going tonight." Fen'Harel didn't move as Soora tried to pull him.

"I need to do this." Soora glared at him.

"You need sleep." Fen'Harel pointed out.

"I need to win!" Soora yelled.

"You literally have all the time in the world, Soora. You're using an amulet to time travel back to the future – you can set the time and date to when you want to return-"

"I want to return now! I need to master this as soon as possible so I can get back!" Soora let go of Fen'Harel and started turning towards stairs leading to the Eluvian.

"You need to sleep!" Fen'Harel yelled, pulling her back to him.

"I need to save you!" Soora yelled back, turning her body towards him. "If I don't master this..."

Soora closed her eyes and held in her tears, "I **need** to go."

"You can't." Fen'Harel said.

"Watch me," Soora glared at him and turned away, walking down the stairs. Fen'Harel sighed and followed her. She stood in front of the Eluvian and pressed a finger to it, having it shock her.

"Wh-What did you do?" She looked at Fen'Harel, anger in her eyes.

"I locked it – no one can come in and _no one_ can go out – and I won't unlock it until you sleep." Fen'Harel crossed his arms.

"Unlock it, you ass!" Soora stalked over to him.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Fire started to form around Soora's arms as her anger rose, "_Yes_."

"**No**." Fen'Harel's arms fell to his side as he leaned down.

Soora grinded her teeth together, lowly growling in her throat.

"You are not leaving this place tonight."

The fire around her arms grew up to her shoulders, it's color turing to a bright blue, her eyes filling with sadness and hate. Fen'Harel stood there, crossing his arms again and staring down at her. Soora was enraged, she knew what was at stake, she knew everything that could happen if Corypheus won, but as she looked at him – she knew he was right. She couldn't even think clearly. She looked down at her hands, closing them, as the fire dissipated.

"Wh-What am I doing...Fen'Harel I-..." Soora looked up at Fen'Harel. He took her hands in his and sighed, "Come...let us sleep."

* * *

Day's turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon it was a year since Soora had left. The Inquisitions forces had taken a toll with the new Red Templars making surprise attacks. Samson swore he had no idea that there were any more Red Templars. Cullen could even confirm that these Red Templars were never accepted into the order – he guessed they were extremely new recruits or even teens that were still at the training camps.

"I can't believe he would do that," Cullen breathed out, leaning over the war table.

"I can. He is ruthless, we already knew this." Leliana held her hands behind her back as she stared out the window.

"We still have no idea why he was in the Sunless Land. Maybe he found people there?" Cassandra asked, looking around the table at the others.

"The Red Lyrium in the new Templars are too advanced to have just been made." Cullen sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"King Alistair's forces arrive only a week ago – already more than half dead on their journey here." Cassandra sighed, "We need to make the final plans to attack. Without Soora, we can not close the Breach – we need to attack Corypheus' people."

"We should start at Haven – they might have shipping papers there." Leliana pushed her hood off and rubbed her neck, walking over to the group around the war table.

"We can't attack Haven," Morrigan walked into the war room, a scroll in her hand, "Corypheus was spotted at Haven this morning."

"What? How is that possible? My people-"

"Are dead," Morrigan cut off Leliana and handed her the scroll. Morrigan spoke with sadness in her voice as Leliana opened the scroll, "Corypheus has killed them. He left the Korcari Wilds weeks ago."

Leliana held the scroll in her hand, "H-How?"

Morrigan shook her head, "I do not know. A soldier found this on one of your crows at Ostagar, it was dead. They went to investigate and..."

Leliana held the scroll to her chest, "...No...they...they are my best..._my last_..."

Morrigan hesitantly put a hand on Leliana's shoulder, "...I am sorry, Leliana. I-"

"We are going to attack Haven." Leliana turned away from Morrigan and glared at the war table. "Make the plans – inform me when we are ready." Leliana walked out, tearing off her hood and throwing on the ground before she exited out the door.

* * *

Solas walked up to the Soora's room in the middle of the night, holding a drawing of Soora that someone left on his desk. His mind was clouded as he walked up the stairs and saw the empty room.

"A year..." Solas breathed out, looking down at the drawing. He looked over at the balcony to see all the windows were closed.

"When was the last time these were opened?" Solas set the drawing down on the bed and started opening all the doors, letting the cold air in. He stood on the balcony and leaned forward against the railing. He kept telling himself that she was going to return. That any second that electrifying green portal would show up and she would walk out – safe and sound...but he knew it was too much to hope for. He turned back towards the bed and shook his head, "It's my fault...It's all my fault...I couldn't convince you to get the Templars...I couldn't convince you not to drink from the Well..."

He walked towards the bed and slid under the covers. The sheets still smelt like her. He heard the paper crumble as he moved in the bed and stuck his head out to get it. He stared at it as he laid there.

"I am a horrible person, Soora...You might die because of me. You might already be dead for all I know..." Solas set the drawing down and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he even started crying until he felt the tears roll off his cheeks.

"_Ir abelas, __Vhenan._"


	11. Chapter 11: Past

**ADD NOTE: Finally we're getting to the end. Only a few more chapters (7 or 8) and then thats it. THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Soora shifted in bed as she turned towards Fen'Harel. She furrowed her brows as she saw a tear roll down his cheek as he slept.

"Fen'Harel?" Soora sat up and hovered over him, cupping his cheek and wiping the tear away with her thumb.

Fen'Harel didn't look like he was having a nightmare. He wasn't sweating, jerking, whimpering. Soora carefully shook his shoulder, waking him up after a while.

"Mmm...what is it, Vhenan?" Fen'Harel groggily opened his eyes to look at her.

"You were crying," Soora said, almost in a whisper.

Fen'Harel put his hand on his wet cheek and slowly nodded, "I was."

"Are you okay?" Soora caressed his cheek with her thumb, worriedly looking at him.

He smiled, taking his hand away from her cheek and kissing her wrist, "We need to get you home, Soora. Finish sleeping and I'll take you to practice with Mythal all day."

"What was your dream about?" Soora mumbled as she laid her head on Fen'Harel's chest.

"It is nothing to worry about, Vhenan. Let us sleep."

* * *

As Soora stood in the clearing, she could feel a change within herself, sleeping definitely cleared her mind.

Soora smiled as Mythal instructed her on what to do again.

"I can do this. I am going to keep my shape today. I can feel it," Soora looked down at her hands as Mythal, Fen'Harel and Abelas stepped onto the alter, far enough away to where she could shape-shift without hurting them.

Soora steadied her breathing, feeling her mana tickling her skin, she imaged the form of a dragon in her mind as she started to transform. Mythal smiled as Soora finally mastered the last of her training. Mythal looked at Fen'Harel, "It is time to say goodbye."

Fen'Harel frowned as he looked at Mythal, "Give me the rest of the day with her...tomorrow we will send her back." Mythal sighed, "It will be harder-"

"I know...but I need this." Fen'Harel walked towards Soora, a smile on his face, as she transformed back into her elven form. She jumped into Fen'Harel's arms, talking about how happy she was to finally get the stupid dragon form down.

"When can I go home?" Soora smiled as Fen'Harel set her down.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I need to teach you how to use to amulet yourself." Fen'Harel took her hand in his as he lead her to Mythal and Abelas.

She bowed to them both, "Thank you...for everything." Abelas bowed back and Mythal placed a hand on Soora shoulders, "I am so proud of you, my dear." Soora stood up straight and smiled as Mythal hugged her.

"I have faith in you, _da'len_. You will win your war." Mythal stepped back and nodded to Abelas.

"I will be there when Fen'Harel sends you back tomorrow. Until then, my dear." Mythal and Abelas left the alter, heading back to her Temple. Soora and Fen'Harel watched as Mythal departed.

"Do you think Mythal is right?" Soora asked as Fen'Harel opened the Eluvian.

"Yes. I believe in you." Fen'Harel turned to her.

"Are you just saying that because your life is on the line?" Soora joked as she turned to the Eluvian.

Fen'Harel chuckled, "That is a small part of it, yes...You have mastered shape-shifting, you have become a rogue, and you have captured Fen'Harel's heart _twice_. I believe you will win. I don't see it playing out any other way."

* * *

Fen'Harel and Soora sat on the edge of his bed in his quarters. Fen'Harel has just finished a small painting in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe I wouldn't be painting things like these in the future," Fen'Harel slid his arm around Soora and pulled her onto his lap. Soora nodded and pursed her lips, "Me too...I should ask you why when I get back."

"Please do." Fen'Harel looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips.

Soora frowned and looked down, "I'm gonna miss this."

"Why? We can still do this in the future," Fen'Harel murmured as he started to lightly kiss her neck.

"It isn't that easy...We're still involved in a war in the future. Until it's over," Soora pulled away, forcing him to look up at her, "We could never do this."

Fen'Harel shrugged, "The war will be over once you defeat this Elder One, yes?" Soora nodded.

"Than the first thing you do when you get there is kill this guy-"

"It-"

"Then fine me-"

"Isn't-"

"Bring me to _our _quarters-"

"That easy."

"And just enjoy each others company."

Soora sighed as she saw Fen'Harel smirk, "There's no winning with you...is there?"

Fen'Harel chuckled and shook his head, "It never is. Now come, I need to teach you the spell to get to amulet working." Soora smirked at him, refusing to move.

"Can't that wait? It isn't even dark out, you have all night to teach me it." Soora purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted to get home?"

"I think I can take a detour on my journey," Soora kissed his neck, nipping and sucking as she starting to undo the buttons on his coat.

Fen'Harel shut his eyes tight, grabbing onto the sheets. A low growl escaped his lips as Soora clawed at his chest.

"Don't you want me?" Soora cradled his waist, looking down at him.

"You know I do," Fen'Harel glared at her, his eyes turning to the predatory piercing blue wolves eyes. Soora smirked as she felt his bulge rub against her inner thigh. She tore the rest of his coat open and hissed, "Then do me."

Fen'Harel pushed her onto the bed, causing Soora to blush as she saw Fen'Harel on top of her. He threw his coat off and tore hers top open, tearing the fabric to pull it off completely. Hearing the gasp that came out of Soora mouth made him smirk. He attacked her mouth first, kissing her savagely, thrusting his tongue in and out. His hands cupped her breasts; they squeezed hard, fingers pinching her nipples. Soora moaned into his mouth and pushed herself against him, eager for as much contact as possible. Fen'Harel moved one hand to Soora's hip, while the other propped him up. His fingertips dug into her flesh, making her moan and pull Fen'Harel closer to her.

When he kissed the side of her mouth, Soora moved her head quickly to once again catch him; the top of her tongue tracing his upper lip. Fen'Harel smirked, seeing her lost in the moment, so he pressed into her further, tasting her.

One of his hands drifted to her cheek, slowly made its way down her neck and stopped when he cupped her breast. Fen'Harel's fingers caught her hardened nipple in pleasure. Soora whimpered into his mouth, her hands sinking into his hair.

Fen'Harel's kiss finally left her mouth and traveled toward her cheek. He nipped at her earlobe, swirling his tongue to make her shiver in delight. As Soora's mouth hung open, Fen'Harel trailed down her neck. Fen'Harel moved quickly and took an aching, rosy peak into his mouth. Fen'Harel positioned himself closer to her.

Soora raised her head slightly from the pillow to catch a glimpse of him. And Fen'Harel knew she was watching him; locking his eyes with hers, he drew hot, wet circles around her nipples with his tongue. Like torture, he avoided touching the very peak until she was begging him with little noises.

Fen'Harel flicked his tongue once on one of her hardened tips, eliciting a short cry from Soora. It felt so good; her hands almost pulled his hair. He flicked again and this time continuously back and forth with a sensual rhythm. Soora arched into his mouth, her body writhing in pleasure beneath him.

He repeated the same action with her other breast, setting Soora's body on fire. When she was still huffing for breath, he moved back up to her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth, thrusting and twisting inside with hers. Fen'Harel's hand moved lower between her thighs, one of his knees bent to part her legs.

Soora peered at him with lust filled eyes as she felt his knee slowly separate her thighs a little more.

"Fe-Fen'Harel," Soora panted. Fen'Harel smirked and pulled back to look at her, "Yes, Soora?"

When Fen'Harel said that, he pressed two fingers into the growing wet spot of her tights. With an upward motion, he applied a gentle pressure toward her entrance, up until the button of pleasure above her opening.

Soora cried out in surprise at the rush of heat and bliss. It was there for a second and then disappeared, leaving her with a hard throbbing of desire. Her green eyes darkened, as she looked up at Fen'Harel in a silent request for more.

Fen'Harel smirked. This time Soora pulled Fen'Harel down to her face and was the one to plunge her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands wandered quickly down the sides of his face, his neck and to his shoulders. Chest to chest, Soora melded freely into his warmth, feeling intoxicated by his musky scent and bodily essence.

Fen'Harel wasn't brawny but lean and muscular. Her hands glided over the hard terrain of his back, down his spine and towards his tailbone. She felt him lose control for a second as his grip on her tightened severely, drawing a little blood. He grabbed the back of her head while his other hand tore away her tights.

He slid a finger into her entrance, massaging her opening gently by parting her folds. She murmured for him to never stop, smirking he slid two fingers inside her. She was tight and wet, wet like her kisses being sprayed along his jaw line.

Soora stopped when the intense pressure between her legs began to build. The sliding motion of his fingers inside her was delightfully rhythmic and with every stroke of his fingers, a breath was stolen from Soora. He never stopped eye contact with her, she didn't even realize his eyes changed to the blue wolves eyes she remembers from the painting.

With his fingers thrusting in her, Fen'Harel placed a slick thumb on her clit and tortured her with gentle circles. It was something she'd never felt before—the compelling heaviness of the buildup. Soora was climbing toward somewhere, to the top of a shaking mountain with a body riddled with tremors. She shook breathlessly underneath Fen'Harel, her hips rising upward for more of the sensation in a climax ready to explode.

The orgasm hurtled into her like a ton of steel bars and Soora shattered around Fen'Harel's fingers. The ache continued when he pushed her again and she climaxed twice, crying out into the room.

Soora relaxed back onto the bed, her breathing was labored as she turned to Fen'Harel, watching him remove his fingers from her, dripping with her moisture.

"Fen…Fen'Harel…" Soora held her breath as he put one of his digits into his mouth, tasting her. Then he kissed her again and she moaned with her own flavor from his lips. Fen'Harel removed his pants quickly, without Soora noticing. All she felt was the warmth of his lower body on her own and it felt like heaven. He nestled her legs all the way open so his waist could fit between hers, her wetness brushing against his pelvis.

She whispered his name, pressing a hand against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Fen'Harel whispered back, slowly inserting just the tip of him into her opening. He snaked a hand under her back and pulled her toward him for support.

"I…" Soora shivered and closed her eyes.

He stroked her entrance with his tip. He even trembled a little, sucking in air to keep control.

"I…" _F__uck__! __D__amn it__, F__en'Harel__!_

"Yes?" He went a little deeper.

Soora gasped, feeling herself stretch at his thickness. "I love you," she breathed out, a small moan escaping her lips. She loved the feeling of Fen'Harel in her, even if it was just a little.

Fen'Harel smirked and slid himself as gently as he could inside of her.

"I love you too," Fen'Harel kissed Soora, quickly covering her loud moan. Soora was hot and tight around him and Fen'Harel had to grasps the sheets with his other hand to keep some semblance of control. Fen'Harel already knew that he let some of his primal side out, scratching up her body in the beginning, and he knew Soora didn't care.

Fixing his gaze on her, Fen'Harel pulled out and drove back into her depths. She buried her face into his neck to muffle another cry of pleasure. He thrusted again, slower, and his motions steadily multiplied.

Soora struggled to breathe and dug her nails into the back of Fen'Harel's neck. His primal senses began to quicken his pace, stroking inside Soora when she tightened around him.

She discovered Fen'Harel's thrusting rhythm and tried it herself, moving with him, their bodies started to rock together in unison. Moaning into his ear, she told him not to stop and her request was met with Fen'Harel's firm but gentle hold.

Soon, Soora was wide open and a wave of pleasure began its burning trek up to the highest peak of sensation. She met Fen'Harel's thrust for thrust as she bucked her hips into his urging him to drive deeper.

Fen'Harel grunted softly against Soora's neck, driving into her frantically, turning into a mad being that only wanted to feel. The sound of their flesh slapping together mingled with Soora's upsurge of cries of pleasure and the intensity of her gasps. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. His eyes turned dark as he heard her cry out more.

Without pulling himself out of her, Fen'Harel slid his way off the couch and stood at the end. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her toward him, leaving her nothing to hang onto except for the sheets. Then he lifted her legs to rest them against his shoulders; gripping her thighs, he drove into her again, harder, faster, and deeper than before when they were lying down.

Soora felt the pressure of his full length inside of her, her eyes widening from the gasps she needed to take every time he plunged into her.

Fen'Harel's feet were spread wide apart on the floor, knees bent to give him proper leverage as he slammed into her with everything he had.

In the midst of it all, they made eye contact and suddenly Soora was pulled into another world. She drowned in the blue of his eyes and the black of his wolf like pupils. The whole world spun around her mercilessly in a swirling mass of black and blue as the power of her climax strengthened to the max. Soora lay arched on her back and screaming in pleasure for dear life at her ascending climax.

Fen'Harel hand sought hers out among the sheets, when his uprising was heading towards its peak. With tightly gritted teeth, Fen'Harel groaned loudly and gave her the hardest of his last and desperate thrusts. He exploded in heat inside of her, releasing himself deep into the hole of her oblivion. The glorious pain of his orgasm made his whole body ache; he couldn't even tell if he was still standing or not. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to hold onto the sensation of her as long as he could.

Finally, the energy was drained from Fen'Harel's body and he collapsed on top of Soora in a breathless fit.

_Fen'Harel…_

As if he heard her thoughts, Fen'Harel silently gathered her into his arms and kissed her once more.

_I will hold you like this again, Soora...I promise._

* * *

**ADD NOTE: ****Finally we're getting to the end. Only a few more chapters (7 or 8) and then that's it. **


	12. Chapter 12: Present

Solas sat in the backroom of Soora's quarters. Buckets of paint sat around him as he thought of his next drawing. He wanted it to just be for them – no one else. Skyhold came to mind – he quickly dismissed that thought and called it stupid. The pond also came to mind but he thought that might remind her of the failed attempt of working the amulet. He bit his lip and leaned his cheek in his palm. He racked through the memories he had with Soora in the past and smiled as he thought of what to draw.

He sketches out his drawing for an hour before starting to paint. He could hear the soldiers training in the courtyard, with Cullen yelling at them ever so often. He was supposed to work with Dorian and Cullen today on working with the last of the Mages from Redcliffe – but honestly blew it off just to paint.

He didn't know how long he was up there until he saw Cassandra walking into his sight. He could see the sun was setting from the open balcony, which Cassandra stared out of – completely forgetting why she was there until Solas cleared his throat, "Something you needed, Seeker?" Solas got up, brushing himself off, walking past Cassandra onto the balcony.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Solas," Cassandra followed Solas onto the balcony, "I've been asking everyone about telling the rest of the Inquisition that Soora has disappeared."

"What was the outcome?" Solas asked.

"It was a tie. You are the deciding vote," Cassandra placed her hands on the railings and leaning forward, sighing.

"They deserve to know," Solas crossed his arms and stared out at the colorful sky, "Whether Soora returns before our attack on Haven or not."

Cassandra nodded, "I agree. Tomorrow we will tell the rest of the Inquisition...You should get some rest, Solas; tomorrow we will be coming up with the attack plan on Haven after we tell the rest of the Inquisition."

"Understood," Solas turned away, "I...need to inform you on my plans after the attack on Haven, Seeker."

"What is it, Solas?" Cassandra asked, looking over at him.

"After the battle, if I am alive and Soora has yet to return, I am going to take my leave from the Inquisition and look for her."

"I am happy to see that you are willing to go look for her – but for your safety, I must ask you to keep your position as part of the Inquisition. As long as you are under our banner, you will not be taken to a Circle." Cassandra nodded.

"Understood...and thank you, Seeker."

XXXXXXXX

The Inquisitions forces stood on the courtyard as Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Morrigan walked out of the main hall. Soora's companions stood behind the soldiers, leaning against the Tavern. Cassandra tried not to let how worried she was show as she addressed the Inquisition.

"Soldiers," Cassandra stood aside Cullen, Leliana stood with Josephine and Morrigan behind the two. It was obvious the soldiers were wondering about Leliana, small whispers erupted from the crowd, seeing her without her hood on was unheard of.

"I am sorry to say that...I-I have been deceiving you-"

"We _all_ have been deceiving you," Cullen cut off Cassandra, seeing her hands starting to shake as she spoke, "The Inquisitor has gone missing – she stepped through the Eluvian a year ago, after our attack on the Temple of Mythal...we are still unable to find her."

The whispers started to get louder and soon the soldiers were screaming at Cassandra and the Inquisitors advisors. Soora's companions stood in the back of the crowd, seeing some soldiers glare their way, they turned theirs heads.

Solas looked at his friends before looking at the soldiers, he could see the hate and contempt in their eyes. He could see Cullen struggling for words to explain why they choose to keep this a secret, Cassandra had her back turned away, her head in her hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Leliana showed no emotion as the soldiers screamed and cursed. Josephine looked like the was about to have an anxiety attack.

Was it really so bad that they decided to keep this a secret? In a weird way, they decided to do this to protect them. If Corypheus found out Soora was gone, he would of done a full front attack and everyone would be dead.

Solas furrowed his brows and walked through the crowd and up the stairs. He put his hand on Cullen's shoulder, Cullen nodding to him as Solas turned to the Inquisition.

"It was my decision to keep this from you! Do not blame the Seeker or the Commander! I thought it would be best if no one knew! If Corypheus gathered that our Inquisitor had gone missing – I can assure you we would all be dead! Nothing has changed other than the fact that The Inquisitor may be lost to us! The Breach is still in the sky and Thedas still needs us – The Inquisition! We are protecting the people from demons, magisters, templars and apostates; That has not changed! We are making plans to attack Haven and we ask that you please help us!" Solas yelled over the crowd, his voice fierce, sharp and apologetic.

The soldiers stood silent, contemplating Solas' words. He could see some soldiers turn away, heading for the gate.

"If you leave," Cassandra turned back to the soldiers, her shoulders shaking out of anger, "You will be a disgrace. Half of you came without reason, except to help Ferelden – others, you were recruited. Some of you were set to be executed – but our Inquisitor saw potential in you, _all of you_. She gave you a way to redeem yourself! She is the reason you are alive today – right now, this very second! Every breath you have breathed since you met her..."

The courtyard fell silent, the troops stopped walking away. Leliana places a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, pulling her away.

"All my agents are dead," Leliana started in a soft tone, looking at the soldiers that were near the gate, "I understand if you are mad – I am too. I am mad at this war. I am mad at Corypheus. I am mad at the Breach. I am mad that I couldn't help my agents – couldn't protect them as I promised I would. I am mad at **myself**...I have never been mad at this Inquisition or it's Inquisitor. What Cassandra says it is correct – The Inquisitor saved a lot of you but you do have the free will to leave, if you wish. We will not keep you here and we will not look down on you if you do decide to leave."

XXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, the plans on attacking Haven were made. In two days, The Inquisitions forces were going to attack at dawn. Solas sat with Varric, Cullen, Bull and Cassandra in Blackwall's barn. The rest of their companions were sleeping in the hay on the second floor of the barn. The soldiers had taken over the tavern for the night and things were tense between everyone.

"I never wish to do that again," Cassandra mumbled as she stared at her empty cup. An empty bottle of Sack Mead laid between Varric and Cassandra. The 5 of them sat on the floor around the small fire Solas had started for them.

"Thankfully, you won't have to," Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck, "None of us will. I don't think I could do that again. These men trusted me...trust us, The Inquisition-"

"It was my choice to keep it secret," Solas interrupted, staring at the fire, "I thought it would be best...Their trust should not falter with the Inquisition or you...Seeker, I will no longer be a part of this Inquisition is Soora does not return after Haven. I will deal with the consequences."

Solas quickly got up and walked out of the barn. Cassandra was about to go after him but Varric held onto her arm.

"He needs some time alone, Cassandra...He'll talk to us when he's ready." Varric handed her the rest of his cup, "Drink. You need to relax."


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

It was the night before the battle at Haven and everyone was nervous. As Solas walked up the stairs to Soora's quarters, he could help but smile as he saw all his friends laying around on the floor of her room. The fire was lit and everyone was just relaxing. Plates of food laid everywhere, empty glassed and full bottles of water and wine as well as they all talked. They made bets on who would kill more 'magical assholes' than the other. They made jokes about Corypheus and what kind of face he would make when he saw his whole army obliterated. Solas stared at his friends as he leaned against the wall, a glass bottle half empty with wine was balancing between his fingers. He thought this Inquisition was a joke in the beginning, he thought it would be a quick in and out job – close the breach and move on to find Corypheus and get his orb back. He never expected to find friends here, or people he has come to love. Or one specific person he has become in love with. He leaned his head against the wall as laugher erupted from the room, Varric telling another story perhaps.

He wondered if Soora would appear right before he died or right after. He inwardly laughed at himself, a small smile appeared on his lips as he could see the look of horror and rage on her face as she stood over his dead body. He raised an eyebrow and picked his head up looking at his friends, he realized he's been spending too much time with them – his humor was never this dark before.

"Or was it?" He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrow before taking another sip of Wine.

"Solas!" Iron Bull called from near the fireplace. "How do you usually prepare before a big fight?"

Solas looked over at the group, "I-"

"Do you do anything..._specific _and _stress relieving _with our dear Inquisitor?" Dorian joked, earning a slap in the back of the head from Varric.

"Even if he _d__oes_, that is none of our business, Sparkler," Varric sighed and shook his head. The room was silent.

"Do you though?" Cassandra asked, a small blush rising on her cheeks, an eyebrow raised.

"That is a story for another night. It's midnight and...we have...we should rest for tomorrow." Solas sighed and looked down.

"Was' wrong?" Sera asked, crawling over to him.

"If we die-"

"We ain't gonna die, baldy," Sera sat next to him, rolling her eyes. She flicked the side of his head, snorting as he glanced annoyed at her.

"It is a possibility, Sera," Cassandra sighted, leaning back against the bed. Sera's shoulders slumped, glaring at the floor.

"...Is there anything you regret?" Dorian mumbled, looking down at his hands, "If you change anything from your past o-or even just redo it for a better outcome...what would it be?"

"Pride cookies," Sera was the first to answer, "I...Soora was right when she said I shouldn't have let someone ruin cookies for me. She promised to make them..._Inquisition_ cookies."

"Did she?" Varric wondered.

"Friendship cookies." Sera nodded, "Screw Inquisition. Friends."

"Alexius." Dorian nodded, "I was full of pride, refusing to listen to him at all. I could of helped him, maybe. I don't know...but I should of tried."

"My love...Regalyan." Everyone looked towards Cassandra, shocked.

"He was a mage and he was at the conclave. He was...He wanted to travel with me to Kirkwall but I told him to keep an eye on the conclave, since he had to be there...I should...should have..." Cassandra sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I think my regret is obvious," Blackwall sighed.

"Faking being a Grey Warden?" Bull asked.

"My whole life, Bull. Since the moment I became a Chevalier...never should have gotten into fighting. It changed me." Blackwall combed his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly.

"I don't know if I have one," Cole stared blankly at the wall. "I...will think about it."

"I, uhh," Varric rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not use to this – whatever it is we're doing. I don't talk about my own regrets."

"Bianca." Everyone said, smirks and laughed went across the room at the unamused look Varric had on his face.

"It is quite obvious, Varric," Cassandra smirked and nudged him with her elbow.

Varric rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible, making Cassandra laugh.

"I have a lot of regrets," Solas took another sip of wine, "But my most recent is not protecting Soora. I...knew something was wrong after the Temple. I should have kept a closer eye on her. I-"

"It's not your fault that she's gone, Chuckles," Varric leaned forward and looked at him, "No one knew she would just _vanish_."

Solas looked down at his hands, _I did._

Everyone turned towards Bull, waiting for his answer.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't have any regrets."

"_Any_?" Sera raised an eyebrow.

"None."

"Bullshit, Tiny," Varric scoffed.

"Qunari aren't-"

"We aren't Qunari, and if my memory is correct – neither are you." Varric winked at him as Iron Bull glared at Varric.

"Honestly, I don't regret-"

"Innocent, big green eyes, blood, screaming for air. Suffocating."

"Cole." Iron Bull glared at Cole.

"...Sorry." Cole hid behind his hat.

The room was in an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at Bull.

"Ugh! Fine!" Iron Bull groaned and glared at the fire. "I was on a Ben-Hassrath mission, one of my first major missions. Things went sour and people died...Specifically one elf that was one her first official Ben-Hassrath mission. She was smart, but she wasn't calculated – at least at the beginning of the mission. By the end of the month, she saw things that saved my ass. She looked out for me...I sadly wasn't able to replay the favor. We were captured, the other agents killed. She only had one pair of lock pickers left. She got me out...I wasn't able to save her."

"What was her personality like?" Varric asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Tal-Vashoth in denial," Bull shrugged, "I'm not surprised...The Qunari that trained her turned Tal-Vashoth."

Cassandra raised and eyebrow and looked at Varric, "Isn't that..?"

"Yup." Varric smirked and drank some wine.

"What?" Bull glared at the two.

"Was this Ben-Hassrath agent trained by Salit?" Varric looked at Bull.

"...Yes."

"Her name was Tallis, right?"

"It was her title, yes."

"Green eyes, red hair, weird looking elf body, rogue, likes making Wyvern sounds, named one of her daggers Thane because she has weird dreams-"

"That's her!"

"She's alive. Hawke and I helped her a while back."

Bull stared at Varric, his mind not completely processing what Varric just said, "...Tallis is alive?"

"Yup."

"What a bitch...I have no regrets." Bull started drinking again.

Cole opened his mouth, causing Bull to throw a sitting pillow at his face, "Don't say a word, demon."

* * *

**ADD NOTE: I know Varric and Bull have a small "party banter" talk about Tallis...just imagine it didn't happen...at all. This is all my imagination wanting stuff it can't have. Story will soon be over :c awwwww but it's still like...5 - 7 chapters left? Idk, we'll see c:**


	14. Chapter 14: Opening the Portal

Fen'Harel sat on the edge of the bed, his legs pulled under him as he watched Soora sleep. He had his paints still out from the night before, wetting them when he woke up to work more on the painting. He was able to teach her how to maintain the magic and keep the portal open long enough for her to step through. Soon she would be going home. He'd been wondering the past couple months is his older self felt obligated to love her; knowing very well that she would show up on the past at some point but as he got to know Soora more, he understood why he would love her. He wondered if they had philosophical conversations in the future like they do now. He wondered if his future self ever went looking for her since he doesn't know what time she comes from. He wondered and asked himself a lot of questions, knowing sooner or later he will know the answer to them as well. He slowly smiles as he saw Soora start to wake up.

"Good morning, _v__henan_."

Soora smiled and blew her hair out of her face, failing. She giggled and whispered a good morning back.

"Today is the day," Fen'Harel pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled sadly. Soora bit her lip and hummed in confirmation.

"Is something wrong?" Fen'Harel asked.

Soora looked down at the sheets, chewing on the inside of her cheek, "I-I just can't believe I'm leaving already. It feels like I just got here."

Fen'Harel kissed her head, "It _has_ been a year, love. That is a long time."

"Not long enough," Soora murmured, pouting. Fen'Harel smiled and stroked her hair.

"...I need to get dressed now, don't I?" Soora frowned. Fen'Harel nodded, "That would be best, yes."

Soora looked at Fen'Harel, slowly leaning in, "I-"

"Don't, Soora," Fen'Harel pulled away before Soora could kiss him, "This is already hard enough. I...I will meet you at the Eluvian."

Soora looked down and nodded as Fen'Harel left. She pushed the covers off her and gathered her clothes. She got dressed and headed to the stairs. She placed her hand on the railing, looking at the room for the last time. She noticed his paints sitting around on the corner and bit her thumb.

_I shouldn't_, she thought. She turned to leave but was unable. She had to write it. She quickly ran over to the paints, kneeling down she picked up a brush and a small bowl of blue paint. She dipped the brush in the paint, swirling it around before turning toward the wall. She hesitated, staring at her hand. She looked at the table next to the bed, where the foci stood on its stand. She looked down before turning back to the wall.

**Thank you. For everything. Past, Present, and Future. I love you, my wolf.**

* * *

Soora walked toward Fen'Harel, her hands shoved into her coat as she shivered.

"I can't wait to get back to the heat," Soora said, her teeth chattering. Fen'Harel chuckled and pressed his palm against the Eluvian, opening it. Soora eyed him cautiously before stepping through, Fen'Harel rolling his eyes and following after her. He closed the Eluvian and held her hand as he lead her to the next Eluvian. Fen'Harel held his hand out at the other Eluvian, hesitating for a moment. He closed his palm and looked at Soora, "I wanted to give you something. Now is the best time, we won't be alone again."

Soora smirked, "What happened to making this simple?"

Fen'Harel chuckled, "Nothing with us will ever be simple, _v__henan_."

Soora shrugged, "Maybe one day..?"

"You are dating _Fen'Harel_. I don't even know how you are able to hide that in the future." Fen'Harel let go of her hand and put his hand in his satchel.

Soora looked down, "Very easy, apparently."

"But here," Fen'Harel pulled out a necklace, at the end of it was half a wolves jaw bone tied to it.

Fen'Harel places it in Soora's hands, "I made this for you. A small reminder of what you are fighting for." Soora shook her head, "I can't take this. Not yet, at least. Give it to me when I return."

Soora hung the necklace around Fen'Harel's neck and kissed him, "For now, let this be a reminder of what you fight for. And what your..._reward_ will be when we meet again."

Fen'Harel flushed and chuckled. "Very well, vhenan. Are you ready to return to your time?"

Soora nodded as Fen'Harel opened the Eluvian.

"Yeah," Soora sighed. Mythal and Abelas were walking into the clearing as Fen'Harel and Soora walked out of the Eluvian. Fen'Harel closed the Eluvian behind them, Soora walking toward Mythal and Abelas.

"Good morning, child." Mythal smiled at Soora. Soora smiled back and bowed as Mythal stopped in front of her, "Good morning, Mythal."

"You never great me like that," Fen'Harel mumbled as he walked over to them.

"You never leave my side," Soora smirked and nudged him with her elbow. Abelas pulled something out of his coat and handed it to Mythal. She smiled and nodded to him, "Thank you."

She turned towards Soora and handed her a small notebook, "A gift, da'len. From me to you. Do not show this to anyone but yourself and Fen'Harel."

"Why only us?" Soora wondered, tracing her hand over the cover. Markings were burned onto it, hearing Fen'Harel ask the same thing she looked up.

"You will know why-"

"Can I see it now?" Fen'Harel asked, looking over Soora's shoulder.

"No." Mythal flicked his forehead causing him to growl and turn away.

"I'll show him when I get back," Soora giggled and took Fen'Harel's empty satchel off and placed the notebook in it.

"I might have needed that," Fen'Harel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have pockets," Soora shrugged and pulled the satchel over her head, "Now...let's open the portal."

Fen'Harel pulled the amulet out of his coat and handed it to Soora, "You remember what I taught you, yes?"

"Then you will be fine, _v__henan_." Fen'Harel smiled and took a step back. Soora looked down at the amulet. She turned to Mythal and Abelas, "I...thank you both." She bowed one last time to them.

Mythal chuckled and motioned Soora to stand, "We were happy to help." Mythal stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Soora in a hug. Soora smiled and hugged her back.

"Now," Mythal stepped back and straightened her clothes out, "Go win your war." Soora nodded and moved back toward Fen'Harel.

"You ready?" Fen'Harel asked. Soora nodded and started pushing her magic into the amulet, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Fen'Harel nodded and moved next to Soora, giving her enough space for her spell. She glared at the amulet, focusing her magic into it as she heard a loud crack in front of her – the amulet started levitating in front of her. Another loud crack and a small patch of lightning scorched the earth as the portal completely opened.

_It worked._

Soora stared at the portal in front of her.

"Holy fucking crap it worked," Soora breathed out. Fen'Harel stood next to her, making sure Soora didn't surge too much magic into the amulet. The lightning flashed around the portal, loud rumbling and screeches came from the portal.

"It did," Fen'Harel nodded, "You must go now, v_henan_."

Soora looked at him, "But I-"

"We don't need to say goodbye, you will see me very soon, Soora." Fen'Harel turned his body to look at her. "Go."

She could feel tears prick her eyes as she looked back at the portal.

"You need to know!" Soora yelled over the lightning.

"No! I can not know-"

"You don't need to be alone!" Soora cut him off, "Don't push people away, Fen'Harel. No matter what happens before I met your future self – do not distrust all people. Not everyone is evil."

The sound of the portal covered their silence as they stared at each other. Fen'Harel looked into Soora's eyes and nodded, "I promise..."

"Remember everything we've taught you! Win your war and stay alive, _da'len_!" Mythal called from behind her, her arm over her face – shielding herself from the portal.

Soora quickly pecked Fen'Harel on the lips and whispered, un-audible to him.

_I promise._

They smiled sadly at each other as she turned to the portal, "I'll see you soon!" Fen'Harel backed away as Soora disappeared into the portal.

"Goodbye, my love..."

Mythal walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come. We have work to do."

* * *

She was thrown out of the portal, grunting as her back made impact with the ground. Soora opened her eyes to see she was in a storage room. She sat up quickly, grabbing the amulet and looked around. Grey Warden, Templar and Venatori uniforms laid around her – weapons, swords, shields, daggers and staffs stood on stands and were sheathed away, hanging from the wall.

She had a sadistic and ironic smile on her face as she stood up, placed the amulet around her neck, "This is too good to be true."

Quickly dressing in an Elf Mage Grey Warden uniform, she pulled her long hair over her shoulder, falling down her front, she quickly braided the lower part of her hair, tearing off a piece of another Grey Warden uniform to tie her hair at the bottom. She than placed the hood over her head, the satchel going over her shoulder, as she looked over at the weapons. She jumped in excitement as she looked through the staffs. She heard some yelling from outside before the door bursted open.

"Wh-What are you doing in here?" The Templar Lieutenant walked in, glaring at her. She stared at him, unable to speak. _Carroll_...she never got to Lion's Pavillion. She inwardly cursed at herself.

He sighed, frustrated, "Stupid ass needs to fix his binding spell again." Carroll pointed to the staff, "New staff? Yes?"

Soora looked at the staff and slowly nodded, "Yes...Staff."

"Pick one and let's go. We're making the final push to The Temple in an hour." Carroll walked away, leaving the door open. Soora nodded to herself, _Binding ritual makes __the mages__ bland and boring. I can do that._

Soora let her hands trail over the staffs and found one that called out to her. It was made from red steel, the blade took up a little more than a blade on a staff usually does. The top of the staff had been badly scorched – the vines that held it's power source burned and dead.

_**Staff of Parthalan.**_ The Well informed her. _**The gem has been torn off; It is but nearly useless.**_

"**This dragon you speak of," Mythal turned her back to Soora, motioning her to follow, "I can teach you to mirror it's strengths and weaknesses. I will show you how to defeat it. From what you told me of it – it has a power source within _itself_. It uses magic to sustain this...'Elder Ones' life...you must take something from the Dragon to kill this 'Elder One.' Fight fire with fire."**

Soora picked it up and clipped it to her back, "I have plans for this." She looked over at the daggers and picked up a small one, hiding it in her uniform and picked up two larger Daggers, a Dalish Dagger and Spider's Heart sitting on a create. She clipped them onto her back and turned to walk out of the room, making sure the amulet was safely hidden under her uniform.

Following the people that scurried around her, she got outside of the building. She held in her gasp as she looked around, _Haven. _She looked behind her to see the building she came out of was the Chantry, now corrupted with Red Lyrium and dead bodies.

_How long have they been here? When did they dig Haven up? Is everyone okay in Skyhold? _All these questions swirled in her mind before looked up at the sky. The Breach was bigger than she remembered, thankfully it wasn't everywhere. _I'm not too late._

"How long have I been gone?" She whispered lowly to herself.

"Knife-ear!" Soora held her breath and stood still.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, _Elf_." A Venatori agent walked over to her.

_Shit_.

She glanced over at the man, remaining silent and showing no emotion, "Yes?"

"All Mages were asked to be at the gates by now. Why haven't you left?"

"I needed a new staff...Someone broke mine." Soora turned her head to the side to look at the staff.

"This staff doesn't even have a-"

The Red Lyrium dragon roared as it dove down toward Haven, landing where the trebuchets once stood in front of Haven. She assumed Corypheus was with it by the way everyone suddenly started scrambling. Soora stuck off once the Venatori agent ran the other way. Soora climbed the rocks, carful not to make any loud noises, jumping on top of the hut next to the chantry she hid behind the roof. She stuck out her head a little to see Corypheus walk into sight. She looked down at her hand when she felt the anchor start to burn. She balled her hand into a fist and dispelled green magic around it, silencing it. She smirked a little, _Fen'Harel knows what he's talking about._

She looked back over at Corypheus, seeing him speaking to Carroll and another Grey Warden Mage. She shook her head, _I should of thought of a plan before jumping into the portal._ Soora quietly slid further down the roof before jumping off it and onto the rocks behind it. She quickly ran down the rocks and out of Haven. She didn't realize that The Red Lyrium dragon had noticed her, watching her carefully as she ran out. She jumped off the rocks once out of sight and leaned against them. She looked to her right and saw the gate that lead out of Haven, but away from the temple. She thought, _I could make it to Skyhold. _

She shook her head, quickly denying that action, "There wouldn't be enough time to get back...unless..?" Soora pulled the amulet out of her uniform and looked down at it.

"No...Time would mess up around me...I can't-"

Soora could hear the Dragon's roar as it lifted off. She looked up to see it flying above her.

"_Fuck,_" She hissed, biting her lip, "I hope it didn't notice me." She quickly looked around and decided to make a run for Skyhold. Pushing the amulet back in her uniform, she ran towards the gate, pushing it open.

"Hey-" Two Red Templars stood on the other side as she ran past them, ignoring their yells and protests.

"Did...did she look familiar?" One Templar asked the other.

"Was that the Herald?"

"Think we should tell the boss?"

"Do you?"

The two templars looked at each other and nodded, "We saw nothing."

* * *

Soora made it halfway up the mountain to Skyhold when the Dragon landed in front of her. It screamed as Red Lyrium shoot out its mouth at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, landing behind a tree.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Soora mumbled to herself, she reached for her daggers before hesitating. She shut her eyes, remembering how much strength she lost after mastering becoming a dragon. She cursed at herself as she realized she didn't look for any lyrium before leaving Haven – not that it wouldn't be corrupted. Soora nodded to herself and pulled her daggers off.

"You wanna dance, fucker?" Soora yelled, running out from behind the tree. It shot Red Lyrium fire out from it mouth at her, following her trail as she ran sideways, slowly moving closer to the dragon. The dragon stopped and jumped over to her, causing her to fall backwards, snow falling over her. The dragon lost sight of her in the snow, he stalked around the area, watching carefully.

_I have to change,_ Soora decided,_ I can't kill it. It's too strong. _Soora quickly collected her mana, feeling her body change she shot out from below the snow and flew down onto the dragon.

* * *

Solas stood with Cullen, Varric, Morrigan, Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana in the war room. They were fighting about the plan to attack Haven today.

"The Mages are scouting ahead towards the Temple-"

"If they are at the temple by now, Corypheus is going to be there. He's looking to open the breach, completely, to consume the world." Solas cut off the fighting, pinching the bridge between his nose. "We need to head to the Temple. _Maybe_ we can stop Corypheus..."

"Maybe isn't good enough! We need to end this now!" Cassandra slammed her hand on the table, making the pieces on the map tip over. "It doesn't matter anymore, where we attack doesn't matter. We just need to attack Corypheus. Cut down **anyone** who get's in your way, but we need to kill him."

"We can't just kill him! We saw what happens when he dies," Morrigan crossed her arms and stared out the window, "We _can't_ kill him."

"...Then we take away his orb." Solas said, "If we take that from him – he will no long have enough power to take us down-"

"Yes, he would. Hawke and I fought the guy, _without_ the orb. We almost died." Varric cut in, "I don't see any way for us to win."

"...What about the dragon? Has anyone seen it since the Korcari Wilds?" Solas asked.

"No...it seems to just have vanished." Leliana sighed, "We don't even know if Corypheus is still using it as a form of transportation."

Silence filled the room. Varric was right, there really was no way to win. Solas sighed, "...We need to attack. Maybe Soora will arrive in time."

"And if she doesn't?" Cullen asked.

"...We fight."

* * *

Soora fell onto the snow, holding onto her side hissing as the Red Lyrium Dragon fell lifeless in front of her. She whimpered, looking down at her abdomen. The dragon's claw cut through her armor and cut through her skin, the red lyrium burning it. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the amount of blood that was on her. She looked up at the dragon, it's throat oozing blood, staining the snow. She looked down at her side, lifting her hand up to look at the blood again. She growling as her mana was completely depleted, unable to heal herself. She let the tears stream down her face as she failed at focusing – the pain was too much.

"Solas...I'm sorry...I'm..." Soora whimpered. She could feel herself start to cool, becoming cold. She held her other hand up, trying for form some healing magic, failing again.

"Fuck," She hissed, "I couldn't win this war...I failed."


	15. Chapter 15: Doom Upon The World

"So," Cassandra leaned against the table, facing the window, "Do we assault Haven and take down Corypheus' defenses first? Or do we assault-"

A blinding green light shown through the window.

"The Breach!" Leliana gasped.

"We need to get to the temple! He's opening the breach!" Solas yelled before running out of the war room, everyone following him.

* * *

Soora fell onto the snow, holding onto her side hissing as the Red Lyrium Dragon fell lifeless in front of her. She whimpered, looking down at her abdomen. The dragon's claw cut through her armor and cut through her skin, the red lyrium burning it. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the amount of blood that was on her. She looked up at the dragon, it's throat oozing blood, staining the snow. She looked down at her side, lifting her hand up to look at the blood again. She growling as her mana was completely depleted, unable to heal herself. She let the tears stream down her face as she failed at focusing – the pain was too much.

"Solas...I'm sorry...I'm..." Soora whimpered. She could feel herself start to cool, becoming cold. She held her other hand up, trying for form some healing magic, failing again.

"Fuck," She hissed, "I couldn't win this war...I failed." She let her hand fall to her side, staring up at the breach with just let out a blinding white pulse. The Breach was growing. She could hear the screams of soldiers, swords clanking and breaking, she swore she could hear her friends too.

_I'm not going to make it...I'm sorry..._

_**Touch the dragon, da'len...**_

Soora opened her eyes and stared at the green sky, "Wh-What? Myth..al?"

_**Touch the dragon, Soora...**_

Soora looked over at the dragon again. "It's too far...I-I can't-"

_**Vhenan, you can. You can do it.**_

"So...olas?"

_**Soora, do you trust me?**_

Soora turned onto her side, forcing herself to sit up, "Yes...I...I trust you." Soora started crawling over to the dragon, hissing when a rock scrapped her wound. Her uniform getting soaked from the snow and dragon's blood.

_**You can do anything.**_

Soora's eyes glowed with determination as she forced herself to stand up. She held onto her side as she walked towards the dragon. She stretched her arm out as she neared it, touching it's horn she screamed.

* * *

Soora landed in the middle of Haven, closing the portal behind her. Her eyes glowed electrifying red as the Templars and Venatori stared at her.

"It's the Inquisitor!"

"Attack!"

Swords and Lyrium shards were thrown and broken. Soora easily killing every person who stood before her. She was in no mood to deal with this. She had to get to the Temple. She started running out of Haven and towards the Temple, ignoring the Templars that chased after her. She set a barrier around herself as the templars starting throwing lyrium shards from their arms. As fast as she could she ran to the temple. She knew she wouldn't get there in time, the breach starting to open and grow. She stopped behind a rock and pulled the amulet out of her uniform. She quickly powered it, hearing the Templars catching up, and jumped through.

* * *

As Corypheus and his army of the last Grey Wardens, Venatori and Red Templars stood in front of Solas and the rest of the Inquisition in front of the Temple of Sacred Ashes – he came to terms with his imminent demise.

_I failed you, vhenan...Forgive me..._

Solas looked at Cassandra and nodded.

Cassandra shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it, _she thought to herself.

As she was pulling out her sword a glowing green portal bursted in the middle of the two armies. Lighting poured out of it before it quickly shriveled up and dissipated. The Inquisition stared in shock at what stood before them.

Soora stood, her back facing the Inquisition, her once shoulder-length white hair now flowed just above her knee, it was blood spattered and disheveled; Her staff held a dragon's horn, glowing with red lyrium magic at the top, the blade at the bottom having fresh blood, still dripping off it; a large dagger, almost the size of the regular sword, was clipped to her side. The clothes she wore were tattered, torn, burnt and bloody, the dark blue and silver of the Grey Warden's uniform could barely be seen under the blood. Soora's voice loudly boomed across the battle field as she addressed Corypheus.

"You dare come to defile _my_ Inquisition?"

Corypheus growled and stepped forward, pointing at her, "You are the one who has done the defiling! You are the one at fault here! Not me!"

Soora clipped her staff off her back and held it out towards the Darkspawn Magister, "If even a blast of magic touches or goes toward my people – none of your army will survive!"

Without any warning Corypheus shoot his arm out, sending a blast of Red Lyrium Magic toward Soora. Soora flicked her staff up above her head, deflecting the magic, without a flinch.

Soora glared at Corypheus, lowering her staff back to her side. She held out the blade of her staff as her eyes started to glow red again, drops of blood falling from the blade as slowly the army that stood behind Corypheus fell. Only a half a dozen Grey Wardens and a dozen of Red Templars were left, causing Corypheus to tremble with anger.

"I warned you," Soora hissed, the anchor swirled around her hand, the loud noise of its activation was heard throughout the mountains.

Soora turned toward the Inquisition and held her staff up, "Today we **win**!"

Cassandra pulled her sword out, shouting at the Inquisition to charge.

* * *

Soora held her hand out, open palm, at a frozen Behemoth. She smirked as it roared one last time before she closed her palm – the Behemoth shattering. The Inquisition army stood behind her as she raised her hand to them – _This one is mine_. She stood up straight and looked towards Corypheus, "I have killed your last solider. You have nothing left. Give up _now_."

"Or what, Elf?" Corypheus stood up straight and pulled the orb from behind him. Soora's eyes narrowed at the Foci and looked toward Solas.

_I'll yell at him later, _She mussed before nodding a little to him, _I won't let it be destroyed._

Using his own magic against him, Soora was able to bait and attack easily without breaking a sweat. Corypheus on the other hand was using too much magic and was already aggravated and panting.

"Stop running," He growled. Soora smirked and twirled her staff through her fingers, "I'm not." She quickly shot a burst of red lyrium lightning at him, catching him in the arm and threw the dagger clipped to her belt at his chest. He screamed as he dropped the Foci. Soora quickly pulled it towards her with her mark, it floated in her palm, consumed by the green magic of her mark – the harsh red of the lyrium withdrawing from the orb.

"You have lost," Soora glared at Corypheus, the red glow fading from her eyes and walked towards him as he held onto his shoulder. The red lyrium lighting still burning his skin as it shot through his arm, his tainted blood pooled below him as it fell down his chest from the dagger. Corypheus lunged at her, screaming and cursing, forcing Soora to kick him in the jaw. He fell back and held his jaw as Soora straightened her arm towards the sky and used the orb to close the Breach.

The orb fell to her side as she stared at Corypheus, "You wanted into the Fade? You get your wish!" She used the anchor to open a rift inside his body and closed it once it tore him up, pieces of him thrown around the ground. Some melted or turned to ash – the other pieces remained intact, blood dripping from them. Silence filled the air as Soora picked up the orb and turned towards the Inquisition, she stared at the orb as she walked towards her army, looking up when she started to hear cheering. Everyone came running towards her. Solas didn't move, a small smile graced his lips as he saw Soora get the praise she deserved.

Soora was forced into a group hug with her friends, crying uncontrollably as she realized they won and everyone actually lived. Being crushed in Iron Bulls arms wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to happen when seeing her friends again – but she couldn't deny she missed his hugs.

"You're alive!" Iron Bull laughed, setting her down. Soora wiped her tears away and smiled at Bull, "Have some faith, Bull." Slaps on the back and shoulder, hugs, punches in the shoulder – she got every greeting she could think of from her friends and her soldiers.

Soora yelled, "Drinks are on me when we return to Skyhold!" The Inquisition cheered at the free drinks and the end of a painful journey as Solas made his way through the crowd. Dorian pushed and turned Soora around as Solas walked into the very small clearing. Soora held her breath and looked down at the foci that stood between them.

Soora placed the foci in her small waist bag. She looked up as Solas as he spoke, "Hello."

Soora smiled and bowed to him, hearing weird looks from the group but causing Solas to chuckle. Soora stood up straight and laughed, "I am pleased to see you didn't get yourself killed."

"You as well, _Vhenan_."

She felt Sera push her towards Solas, "_Kiss 'em already, __Quizzy_."

She hissed Sera's name, shooing her away.

"Did you know Corypheus was occupying Haven? How did you even stay alive so long with him so close by?"

Solas opened his mouth only for Varric to cut in, "Will you two shut up about the dead magister and fucking kiss already." Snickers and cheering came from the soldiers as Solas let go of his staff and pulled Soora in for a kiss. Moving one hand to the small of her back and the other into her hair, Solas chuckled, feeling Soora's hand snake behind his neck, reaching for his non-existent dreads. "Dammit," Soora mumbled as Solas pulled away, "I'm going to miss that."

"It's only fair," Solas smirked.

"How is that fair?" Soora pouted.

"I had to spend centuries without you – now you get to spend the rest of your life without my hair." Solas kissed her again.

"You have a very odddefinition of _fair_," Soora joked.

"Says the woman who had this odd definition first." Solas smiled and took her hand, "Let us return to Skyhold. I'm positive everyone deserves a celebration."

"Yes!" Soora looked around the many faces that stood around her, "Time to celebrate!" As the army headed out of the Temple, Soora held Solas' hands.

"I...I..." Soora shut her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, "Solas..." Saying his name felt like a weight off her shoulders.

"Soora...I missed you so much."

"I love you, Solas." She cried into his shoulder. "I am never letting you go."

"Is this your way of asking me to carry you?"

"Shut up, you like carrying me," Soora laughed.

Solas chuckled and picked her up, her arms still around her neck, "You won't ever have to let go again, _vhenan_. Let's get back to Skyhold."

* * *

Josephine said the celebration would take place a week from Monday, which gave Soora a week and a half to get ready to deal with snobby nobles and prissy empresses, kings and queens – also to spend time with her friends.

The first day was exhausting, everyone wanted to know where she went, what she did, where she got her new staff, why she was covered in blood when she appeared, did she create another amulet.

She explained fighting the dragon – which lead to questions about how she could shape shift, luckily Morrigan was there to explain that almost all Mage's have the talent, you just had to have immense amounts of focus and determination. She could _hear_ Solas smirk from across the table. She glanced over at him and started wondering about the first time she bluntly flirted with him in Haven. He talked about how her focus was indomitable. Her eyes widened as she stared at Solas, _That __cheeky __wolf._

She added that to the list of things to yell at him about when she got the chance.

The second day consisted of hanging out with Cole. He asked a lot of questions – answering them as well sometimes. He asked what Solas' younger self was like.

"H-how did you know?" Soora asked, "I didn't tell anyone."

Cole's smile could be seen from under his hat, "Solas thought about it a lot. I didn't mean to listen but his thought were overwhelming. He needed help. I left a drawing on his desk of you. He cried. I am not a good drawer but I think it helped."

Soora could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled, looking down, "Thank you, Cole...for looking out for him."

Cole smiled, "So I did help?"

Soora placed a hand over his hand, smiling back, "You helped."

The next day consisted of more questions Soora had easily avoided before.

"Where were you?"

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you find someone to stay with?"

"Guys!" Soora yelled after a million questions were coming from everyone, "I am _alive_ and I am _tired_. I was in the past, centuries ago I'm guessing. I didn't recognize anything – I didn't know where I was half the time. My hair is long because I was gone for _years_ on my end – while it was only a year here. I did stay with someone. A Rogue and two Mage's found me after I fell through the Eluvian, they helped me and taught me new magic to help me defeat Corypheus. No, I did not tell them anything of the future except what I knew wouldn't effect it."

"Why do you look so tired?" Solas asked, hiding his smirk behind his book.

Soora glared at Solas, "A wolf was stalking the camp – I promised to keep watch every night."

"Where you afraid it was the _dreaded Fen'Harel_?" Sera joked, snorting.

"It was," Soora looked down at her drink, "The other two were worried...I wasn't. The wolf protected me while I went hunting, it kept me company on lonely nights...I don't know why my people made him out to be something...evil. I don't believe Fen'Harel is who my people make him out to be. I bet he's actually nice and does care about what people think of him...though he is a complete ass but he knows how to be civilized when needed." Solas stared at Soora from across the table. "He can't shot an arrow to save his life though." Soora snickered as the loving look on Solas' face vanished into embarrassment, thankfully no one noticed.

"You sound like you actually met him, dear. Did you bump your head reentering our universe?" Dorian asked, tilting his head to the side.

Soora smiled, "Who knows? But I'm fine, Dorian." Soora placed a hand over her shoulder, where the scar from the first time Fen'Harel and herself used the amulet was, "...I'm fine."

The next week was filled with drinking with the Inquisitions guards and her companions, Solas to be found no where during the drinking hours. Soora wasn't surprised, even his younger self didn't see the need for such drinks. Soora refused to get drunk, made sure the moment she started feeling a buzz to sneak away – of course that never happened, every night she found herself back in her bed, a blazing headache and a wet cloth placed on her forehead.

She was relief when Solas pulled her away the next night before the drinking started.

"Oh Creators, thank you." Soora breathed as Solas pulled her out of the tavern.

"We need to talk." Solas turned to her, still holding her hand. Soora nodded and followed him as he lead her to her quarters.

* * *

Solas and Soora sat on her bed facing each other, the foci and Mythal's notebook sitting between them.

"Now you know," Solas looked down at the Foci and picked it up.

"Yeah, I do." Soora crossed her arms, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"I...apologize."

"Don't," Soora placed her hand over the foci, it slowly glowing green from her mark, "I...I don't understand a lot of the world. Now or then...but I understand that _this _had to happen."

"Soora-"

"We needed to met each other," Soora cut him off, looking straight into his eyes, "You needed me...and I needed you. Honestly Solas...If you weren't part of this Inquisition...I would of left after my clan was killed. You kept me grounded, you helped me."

Solas pursed his lips and slowly nodded, "I can not deny that. If you hadn't come to the past...everything would be different."

"You would of kept your distance, for an example." Soora joked, smirking. Solas chuckled, "Yes."

"Anyways, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Unless you wish to tell the others, I will not say anything..._Fen'Harel_." Soora smirked as Solas rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you will call me now?"

Soora shrugged, "Not in public, no, but behind closed doors, fuck yeah." Solas shook his head, a smile on his lips as Soora picked up the notebook Mythal gave her.

"Have you looked at it?" Solas asked.

"No," Soora and Solas stared at the book, "I didn't have time before now."

"The Well doesn't know either?"

Soora pursed her lips and closed her eyes, "No...but...They say you should open it." Soora opened her eyes and handed Solas the book. "They also say; She is...sorry..."

"Sorry? Who is sorry?" Solas looked down at the book.

"The last ten pages are yours...the rest is for me." Soora massaged her temple, sighing, "I'm never going to get use to that."

Solas opened the notebook and flipped through the book until he got to the last couple of pages. He skipped back a couple pages until he saw his name. Solas read silently through the pages. Mythal wrote about how Andruil was becoming too dangerous, how she was planning to take her memories of the fade and the Eluvian's and cast her out as a slave, she wrote how Elgar'nan agreed with what she was going to do and how Mythal knew Andruil was going to come back and kill her decades later. Soora's eyes softened as she saw tear's falling from Solas' eyes.

"Solas?" Soora placed a hand on his arm. He couldn't snap out of what he was reading. Mythal knew she was going to die, she didn't let anyone know, why wouldn't she tell him?

"Wh...Why?" Solas breathed out, reading the last sentence.

"What's wrong? What did she-"

"She knew she was going to die. Mythal knew Andruil would kill her...She...knew..." Solas let the notebook be taken from his grasp. Soora sat on his lap and pulled him into a hug. Solas silently cried on Soora's chest. Soora held her tears in as she felt Solas shake with rage. Her grip tightened around him as she closed her eyes.

_**I am sorry, old friend.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Banquet

**ADD NOTE: The Queens name in this is Arya Cousland... yup c: The story is almost over :c next chapter is the last one (boooo!)**

* * *

The day of the raging party turned banquet arrived. Empress Celene sent a currier saying she was unable to attend but would gladly come to the next one – which she knew there would never be. King Alistair was able to attend, his wife, Queen Cousland and Hero of Ferelden, was said to be on her way and would arrive during the party. Leliana was excited to have almost everyone together again from the old days. Morrigan had decided to say, much to her dismay, but Leliana insisted that Alistair and Cousland should meet Kieran. Everyone was looking forward to the celebration – a good way to relax...for them. Soora on the other hand to still act like the Inquisitor, not the barefoot dalish elf she grew up as.

Soora grumbled as Cassandra walked into her quarters hold a dress much like Morrigan's when they met at Halamshiral. The dress was an assortment of different color greens – perhaps to remind her of her old life? The corset was a forest green, the outer layer of the bottom skirt was a blend of teal and a faded hunter green. The dress itself was a hunter green, mixed with gold in the opening of the bust and in between the strings of the corset. The shoes Soora would have to wear were dark green heals with heavy black buckles weighing her feet down. The gloves were a dark green, almost black. She wished the dress would burst into flames. She should just burn it.

"I _should_ burn it." Soora snickered, earning a glare from Cassandra, "I would rather walk around naked than where** that.**" Soora hissed as she hid behind her desk.

"Soora," Cassandra sighed and laid the dress on the bed, "This is the last main event of the Inquisition-"

"That we know of!" Soora bursted out from behind the desk, "What if the Inquisition needs to do reconnaissance in the future? Or-or Empress Celene has another crises – or King Alistair! I _know_ I will have to go to another banquet if he has a baby with the Queen! I am not-"

"Yes, you are." Leliana walked up, Morrigan and Josephine following behind her. Soora stared, open mouthed at them.

"Why am I the only one dressing up? You guys are just wearing your usual outfits! This is bullshit!" Soora slammed her hand on the desk, glaring at the women in front of her.

Josephine looked at the dress, "Solas is the one who suggested the colors."

Soora looked towards the dress, "It...It is pretty...Has he seen the dress?"

"He has not," Morrigan smirked and picked up the gloves off the couch, "Which will make it all more fun to watch him squirm all night."

"I thought I was wearing this dress for the party?" Soora walked around the desk and towards them.

"You are, yes," Leliana smiled and untied a small pack from her belt, "But this was not the original dress you were meant to wear. Vivienne sent it from Val Royeaux, it was hideous."

"I asked Sera to get rid of it," Cassandra smirked and crossed her arms, "She burned it last night, after dressing it on one of the dummies."

"I can't believe I missed that," Soora pouted. She eyed the dress and tilted her head, "Well...I _do_ like the color. But my only request is you will do the hair style I want."

"I can do her hair," Cassandra offered first.

"You have no hair," Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"I cut off my hair on my way to Kirkwall with Leliana, it was almost the same length as Soora's. It will be a piece of cake." Cassandra smirked, crossing her arms.

* * *

It was dusk and the banquet had begun. Nobles and lords danced and talked around the courtyard of Skyhold. It was dusk and the banquet had begun. Kieran manipulated Alistair to play chess, Queen Cousland arriving just in time to see Alistair get his ass kicked. Kieran than offered her a game and she agreed to fight for her husbands honor.

"I see you have found my son," Morrigan commented to Queen Cousland, coming up behind them.

Arya smirked and moved a piece, "Checkmate." Arya crossed her arms triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Kieran.

"He looks a lot like you, Morrigan," Alistair turned to her, smiling.

"He is _my_ son, Alistair-"

"I-I didn't mean-"

Morrigan laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am glad you are finally able to met him. He was...curious to meet you."

"He knows?" Alistair looked down at his wife setting up the chess board for a new game. Kieran was smiling and laughing as Arya talked about her old adventures with his mom.

"He's known for some time, I assume." Morrigan crossed her arms and looked at Kieran, "I...I wanted to ask if...I know I can not hid anymore...and was wondering, for the time being if-"

"You are always welcome to stay with us, Morrigan." Alistair nudged her with his elbow, smiling, "I'm happy you aren't running anymore. Arya will be happy as well."

* * *

Solas, Sera, Iron Bull and Varric stood outside of the Tavern. The banquet was roaring, the music could be heard even in the main hall, laughter and scandal was already making it's way around Skyhold.

"Is't me or does this place feel...wrong?" Sera crossed her arms and leaned against the wood of the tavern, "I don't like being near so many prissy nobles."

"I just hope it has some action like at Halamshiral! This needs to end with murder or a duel – something I can laugh at." Iron Bull nodded and leaned next to Sera on the wall.

"I'm worried about that," Varric sighed, "Hawke brought a couple friends – the trouble making kind...Isabela, Fenris and her sister, Bethany."

"...Is Bethany single?" Sera asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"No way would Hawke allow you to go _anywhere _near Bethany," Varric laughed.

"Is' worth a shot, yeah?" Sera laughed.

* * *

Soora stared at the door that lead out of her quarters and into the main hall.

"I-I change my mind-" Soora turned around, only to be blocked by Leliana and Cassandra. Josephine had to leave after Soora get dressed to welcome everyone.

"Whether you like it or not, you need to go out there." Leliana crossed her arms.

"What if people stare at me?" Soora mumbled and pushed some hair out of her face. Cassandra had helped her braid the side of her head to make her hair fall over to the other side of her head, her hair falling over her left shoulder and her bangs blocking her peripheral vision on her left eye, much to her annoyance.

"No doubt in my mind that people won't stare at you. You look beautiful, Inquisitor." Cassandra smiled.

Soora played with her hair as she turned back to the door.

"Cullen is in the main hall waiting for you. He will escort you out." Leliana commented, walking past Soora to open the door, "You will be fine, Inquisitor." Soora nodded as Leliana opened the door. Cassandra and Leliana walked behind Soora as she walked up to Cullen. Cullen wore his usual attire, minus his sword and shield.

"I-Inquisitor," Cullen cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "You...well, you look..._wow_."

Soora giggled as Cullen composed himself, "Thank you, Cullen." He held out his hand, "Are you ready?"

Soora shrugged and smiled, "I don't exactly have a choice." She let Cullen guide her out of the main hall, Cassandra and Leliana walking behind them, stopping at the top of the stairs as the music slowly stopped playing. Cullen and Soora walked down, Cassandra and Leliana walking a few steps behind, as people stared and walked towards the stairs, crowding the bottom.

"I-Is this normal?" Soora whispered to Cullen.

Cullen smiled, "Not usually, no. You look beautiful, which caught the eye of everyone here."

"Yes, I see. Your fan club is glaring at me," Soora noticed the noble women from Halamshiral that were flirting with Cullen was here.

"I told Josephine not to invite them," Cullen groaned as they neared the bottom of the steps.

"Promise to protect me?" Cullen asked, a smirk on his face.

"You can't be that afraid, can you?" Soora turned her face to him.

"Terrified."

Soora nodded, "I have a plan. Just enjoy the party and when they start harassing you, I'll handle it."

Once at the bottom of the steps Cullen let got of her and bowed, "Thank you, Inquisitor." Soora slightly bowed back and smiled, "You're welcome, Commander."

* * *

Cassandra and Leliana introduced Soora to everyone at the party, and spent a good five hours getting thanks and praise from closing the Breach.

'It was nothing' or 'It was my job' was Soora's answer every time. Soon Soora was speaking to King Alistair and Queen Cousland.

"At last, Inquisitor," King Alistair bowed to her, "I am sorry for not speaking with you in Redcliffe. Things were...messy, to say the least."

Soora bowed her head and smiled, "It is no problem. I hope everything is well in Denerim? No more assassination plots?"

Alistair laughed, "Yes, everything is taken care of."

Arya nudged Alistair with her elbow, clearing her throat. "Ah! Yes! Inquisitor, this is my wife-"

"The Hero of Ferelden! Yes! Oh Creators, it is so good to finally met you," Soora jumped a little in excitement. Leliana giggled behind her, snapping Soora back into reality.

"I-I mean...Hello, Queen Cousland," Soora bowed and tried to hid her blush of embarrassment.

Arya laughed and placed a hand on Soora's shoulder, "It is nice to finally meet you too, Inquisitor."

Soora rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, "Heh...I-I hope you both are enjoying the party."

"Very much so," Alistair nodded, picking at the food on his plate, "These cakes are delicious. I would have killed to have this food while we were fighting the blight."

"I-If you don't mind me asking...What was it like? Ferelden? Before the Blight?" Soora mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"It was a lot like this very moment," Arya looked around, "Happy, cheerful. No worries. Everyone was carefree, oblivious almost."

"I don't want these feelings to leave," Alistair laughed, "It's been a while since we could relax. Right, my love?"

Arya nodded and looked towards the music, "Yes...and now I'm doing to make you dance." Arya smiled mischievously and grabbed Alistair's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. The plate of food falling on the ground as Alistair called out an apology.

"Was the Queen always like that?" Cassandra crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes," Leliana laughed, "I remember the banquet after Alistair and herself married. She was a lot worse. Be thankful she isn't drinking tonight."

"Oh heavens, I didn't even think about all the nobles that will be drunk after night." Cassandra shook her head, sighing.

"The only nobles that will be staying tonight are the King and Queen. Varric is taking care of Hawke and the others," Leliana placed her hands behind her back.

"Speaking of Hawke, I haven't seen her yet...or any of her companions," Soora turned to Leliana and Cassandra, "Where are they?"

"That is actually a good question," Cassandra looked around, "Where is Varric?"

* * *

Varric stood with his friends in the tavern as they waved his draft in his face. Iron Bull and Solas had disappeared to find more food and drink. Sera and Bethany left to go dance.

"You read the draft too?" Varric glared at Fenris, who held the draft of his new romance series.

"I can't read, dwarf," Fenris glared at him, Isabela snickering behind him.

"You read it to him?" Varric practically yelled.

"I found it-"

"You mean you looked for something to steal and came across this?" Varric tried to snatch the papers from Fenris. Fenris held them above his head, a chuckled escaping his lips.

"Hawke! Come on!" Varric turned away from Fenris and looked at Hawke.

Hawke chuckled, "I can't believe you have a thing for Cassandra."

"I-I don't!" Varric defended himself, "I don't like Cassandra! She kidnapped me-"

"Isn't that how the two main characters met?" Isabela thought out loud, a finger on her cheek as she smirked.

"Well...Yeah, but-"

The door to the tavern opened and Soora ran in, breathing heavy. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it, panting. Soora looked at them and quickly stood up, straightening her dress out.

"H-Hi." Soora waved a little. The room was silent as everyone stared at her.

"I-Inquisitor?" Hawke turned towards her.

"Yes! Oh, Hawke! I have been looking for you! I didn't get to greet you when you arrived!" Soora smiled and walked over to her, pushing some hair out of her face, "It's so good to see you again."

"Hell-o," Isabela purred behind Hawke, "I'm Isabela." Isabela walked forward and bowed, purposefully showing more of her cleavage.

"Isabela!" Hawke hissed after seeing Soora's face turn bright red.

"What?" Isabela shrugged, putting her hands on her hips.

Hawke glared, "Right in front of me, really?"

"You were looking too!" Isabela defended herself.

Soora rubbed her neck, awkwardly as the two lovers fought in front of her. Varric walked beside her and pushed her over to Fenris, "Fenris, Soora. Soora, Fenris."

"Hi...there," Soora bit her lip, "I have heard a lot about you."

"I sadly can not say the same," Fenris smiled down at her.

"You...uhh...have a really nice smile." Soora quickly covered her mouth after she spoke, "And that was supposed to stay inside my head."

Varric quickly snatched the draft from Fenris' hands while he was distracted. "Yes!" Varric chirped, holding it above his head. Isabela grabbed it out of his hands as he tried to run away with it, "No! I'm not finish with it!"

"Give me the draft, Rivaini!" Varric growled.

"No!" Isabela smirked, holding it above her head.

"Isabela!" Hawke crossed her arms.

"What?" Isabela whined, "I'm really _not_ done with it."

Soora quickly averted her gaze from Fenris' eyes and cleared her throat, "V-Varric...Cassandra was looking for you."

"Ooohh! Can I come? I still haven't meet this _Cassandra_," Isabela smirked, fanning herself with Varric's draft.

Varric grumbled before starting to walk out of the Tavern, grabbing Soora's arm and bringing her with him.

"Are they always like that?" Soora asked as she walked with Varric downstairs towards the dance area.

"Yes," Varric groaned and held a hand out to her.

"Thank you...What is this draft they were talking about?" Soora asked, taking Varric's hand as he helped her down the stairs.

Varric blushed, "I-I'll show you after everything calms down."

"And the part about Cassandra?" Soora raised an eyebrow as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What about me?" Cassandra walked up the them, Leliana had stuck with Alistair, Cousland and Morrigan.

"N-Nothing," Soora let go of Varric's hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Cassandra eyed them suspiciously than sighed, "Some of the nobles have already left. They were saddened that they didn't get to see you again before they left...preferable the men."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Soora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Cassandra nodded and looked at Varric, "I have been looking for Hawke all night. I wanted to apologize from before."

"She's in the tavern with Rivaini and Broody," Varric pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Cassandra nodded before walking up the stair.

"Uhh...Varric? Don't they still have the draft?" Soora looked down at him, worried.

"I-...shit!" Varric hissed, running up the stairs after Cassandra.

* * *

Soora sighed as the last of the nobles left the party. She massaged her forehead as she turned around and walked back into Skyhold.

"Please tell me I'm done for the night?" Soora mumbled, looking at Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded, rubbing an eye, "Y-Yes...Soora. I...need to sleep." Cassandra turned her back and motioned to some soldiers to close the gates behind them as they walked in.

Soora sighed, happily, "Thank the creators." Soora took and moment and looked at the damage the party caused on Skyhold. Broken glass laid on the floor, she was positive blood was one some pieces – remembering some women walking around without shoes on.

Soora frowned, _Why did I think this was a good idea?_

Soora pushed her palms into her closed eyes, rubbing them. She let her arms fall to her sides as she heard foot steps behind her.

"I didn't see you at the party," Soora said, without looking behind her. She already had an idea of who it was.

"One of Hawke's companions, Isabela, she got drunk and tried-"

"Never mind," Soora quickly cut Solas off, "I don't want to hear it."

"While she was drunk though, she told me about how _you_ were 'eyeing' Fenris?" Solas raised an eyebrow and stood next to Soora.

"You believe everything you hear?" Soora placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to look back at Solas.

"Almost," Solas pulled her to him, smirking down at her, "But I saw it."

"You gonna punish me, _Dread Wolf_?" Soora leaned her again back against Solas' chest. Solas smirked and shook his head. Soora blushed as she heard Solas whisper 'come with me' in elven.

Solas lead Soora onto the ramparts, in between Cullen's quarters and next tower. Candles were lit around the area on the ground, some of the candles already half melted. Soora smiled and looked around, "What is this?"

Solas shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Soora's, "A reminder."

"Of?" Soora looked at Solas. Solas lead her into the middle of the floor and pulled her in.

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes," Solas smiled and pulled Soora's arms around his neck and placed a his hands on her lower back.

"W-why...did-"

"Well," Solas started to sway them, slowly spinning, "You were looking at someone who wasn't me, _vhenan_."

"I was looking at his markings." Soora defended herself, a small blush creeping on her cheeks as she felt Solas' hands start to move down.

"Excuse me if I do not sound convinced," Solas pressed his forehead against hers.

"You are excused," Soora looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Solas asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Y-Yes-"

"You're turning red. Can you breath?" Solas started to play with the strings on the corset, loosening them.

"I-I'm fine, Solas," Soora bit her lip, averting her eyes. Solas smirked and burned off the strings. Solas grabbed the edge of the corset, tossing it to the side.

Soora pouted, "I loved that corset."

"And I love you naked," Solas growled into her ear.

Soora pushed on Solas' chest, "You are **not **getting me naked out here."

"I did before." Solas nipped at her neck.

"Y-Yeah...centuries ago," Soora held in her moan as Solas lightly bit down.

"It was only a couple weeks for you," Solas slid his hand behind her neck, the other on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Solas_._" Soora moaned, Solas sinking his teeth into her.

"Room?" Solas growled, licking his lips.

"_Now_."


	17. Chapter 17: The Aftermath

**ADD NOTE: This is the last chapter guys! Thank you all for the reviews, Kudos, favs~~You all rock! I hope you all love this chapter. It was fun to write a cute ending ****(while also having a nice cliff hanger – in my opinion)**** cx (Also...just pretend that there is unlimited cake everywhere in Skyhold after the banquet.)**

* * *

The Banquet was a hit, rumor has it even Empress Celene regrets not coming. Soora woke up the next morning, wrapped in Solas' arms and regretting having to get up and help clean Skyhold.

Soora met Sera, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian in the courtyard. All had annoyed looks on their faces as they could see the damage done, compared to last night in almost pitch black.

"This isn't that bad," Soora walked down the stairs, pulling a coat over her usual attire, "We can get this cleaned up by nightfall."

Cassandra placed a hand on Soora's shoulder and motioned with her other hand at the lower courtyard, "Bullshit." Soora stared in shock. The left over food and desserts were laid on the tables and on the floor. More broken glass than she remembered was all over the ground. Stained table clothes and broken chairs and tables were laid around the ground.

"What the..?" Soora stepped forward and leaned her hands against the brick wall, "Who did this?"

"I woke up this morning to Sera-," Cassandra glared at Sera, who hid behind Dorian, "-and Isabela having a food fight and breaking everything."

"Sera!" Soora glared at Sera, "Go get Isabela!"

"But-"

"Now. You both are going to clean up the glass and all the broken chairs and tables." Soora crossed her arms. Sera mumbled under her breath as she walked back up the stairs to go get Isabela.

"Let's clean up the food," Soora looked at the other three, "Try not to cut yourself on the glass."

"Would you rather wait for them to clean up the glass?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh please," Dorian walked over to them, Varric walking behind him, "You really think they will clean it up fast enough before the animals catch the scent?"

Cassandra sighed, "I don't think they will come back at all, honestly."

"Let's just start cleaning," Varric said, "If they aren't back in an hour, I'll go get them."

"Thank you, Varric," Soora sighed and turned to the stairs, "If we need more help, we'll wake up Bull and Cole."

* * *

Solas rolled over in bed, feeling around for Soora. He cracked his eyes open and groggily sat up. He looked around the room and heard Soora yelling from outside. He shook his head, a smile on his face as he got dressed and made his way to the main hall.

Solas walked down the stairs to the lower courtyard. Soora was covering her mouth, her nose wrinkled, trying not to gag as Cassandra passed by her with a plate full of old meat.

"Oh Creators," Soora quickly walked away, toward Dorian, trying to get away from the smell. Solas had to admit, it wasn't a smell he ever wanted to be near again. He started to wonder if the meat was even good last night.

"Chuckles! Glad to see you're finally awake," Varric walked up behind him, holding the top to a crate.

"Good morning, Varric," Solas nodded to him, crossing his arms.

"I know you elves don't like to wear shoes," Varric motioned towards the grass, "But Isabela and Sera decided to trash the place while everyone slept. We think we picked up most of the glass but this is a _big_ courtyard."

"I will keep that in mind," Solas thanked Varric before walked towards Soora and Dorian.

"How can you eat that?" Soora shrieked as Dorian took a bite of a dried up finger cake.

"Like this," He said, taking another bite.

Soora inched away from Dorian, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Solas!" Dorian swallowed the last of the small cake, "Good morning!"

"Hey," Soora turned to him, "You all right? You look pale."

"I am fine, vhenan," Solas smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "It wasn't this bad last night. What happened?"

"We happened!" Sera and Isabela walked towards them, holding more crates.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Isabela shrugged and dropped the crate next to Dorian, "I saw all these _priceless_ dishes and cups – I needed to break them. Sera started a food fight-"

"A bloody good one," Sera snickered behind Isabela, setting the crate down.

"-And needless to say, we only stopped because _Cassy _made us." Isabela put emphasis in Cassandra's new nickname.

"Do not call me that," Cassandra yelled from down the courtyard.

"Can she really hear me?" Isabela crossed her arms.

"Yes!" Cassandra called back, picking up a piece of dried cake and throwing it in a half full crate.

Solas raised an eyebrow and turned back to Soora, "Why are you putting the food in crates?"

"We're sending them to Empress Celene," Soora looked down at the table and picked up a piece of cake, "I wanted to at least send her something from last nights banquet."

"That's evil," Solas chuckled, "I love it."

Soora smirked, "I think it's time for a break though. Dorian?"

"Hmm?" Dorian let a plate of small cakes fall from his hands into the empty crate Isabela dropped next to him.

"Tell Bull, Cole and Blackwall to get down here. We're about to have some fun." Soora mushed the cake in her hands before throwing it past Solas and at Cassandra's head as she walked back.

"Ugh!" Cassandra dropped the crate she was holding, it breaking on impact.

"Wh-Who?" Cassandra wiped the cake from the side of her head, looking down at it. Cassandra looked at the four as Dorian ran away to find the others.

Soora cleared her throat and took a step back, pointing at Solas.

"I did not-" Solas' face was covered in frosting, Cassandra smirking triumphantly at him. Soora muffled her giggle, covering her mouth with her hands.

"That isn't very nice, Seeker." Varric walked up behind her, a whole cake in his hand, and slapped it against her ass.

"Varric!" Cassandra squeaked, holding her rear-end and turning towards him. Varric chuckled, "I thought it was-" Varric was cut off by Isabela throwing a handful of mushed cake from a crate at him.

"_Funny_?" Isabela finished for him, a smirk on her face. Sera snickered and picked up a plater of a full cake from the long table. She got a handful of it and threw it at Isabela's back.

"Hey!" Isabela laughed and picked up more cake, "You are so dead!"

Soon a full out food fight started. Hawke, Bethany and Fenris even made their way in before Dorian arrived with Iron Bull, Blackwall and Cole.

"Just grab cake and throw it at someone!" Dorian instructed Cole as he dodged a piece thrown at him.

Cole picked up a piece of cake and looked at it. Blackwall made a sound of disgust as a piece of cake fell next to him. Cole smiled and threw the piece of cake into Blackwall's beard.

Blackwall wiped some cake of his lips and beard and glanced at Cole. Blackwall smirked and picked up a piece of cake, "You've just signed your death wish, kid." Blackwall threw the piece of cake at Cole, who dodged effortlessly. The piece flew onto Iron Bull back.

"This is just stupid," Iron Bull mumbled, crossing his arms. Dorian laughed and threw a whole cake in Bull's face, "I find it quite delightful."

Soora was hiding behind the table, still completely untouched with any cake that flew around. She smiled to herself as she stuck her head out. Seeing her friends and family act like this made her feel amazing. She needed this after the past year, they all did. Solas quickly snuck behind Soora, holding a mushy pile of cake in his palms and let it fall over her head.

"Solas!" Soora squealed, quickly getting up and running off. He snickered to himself as everyone starting throwing their cake at Soora.

"This isn't funny!" Soora tried not to laugh as she was hit again and again with mushy cake.

At least an hour went by before the last two people, Bethany and Hawke, called a truce and laid on the ground next to each other. Everyone laid over the cake on the ground, panting and laughing.

"Ugh!" Soora groaned, sitting up and looking around, "We just made it worse."

"We'll just have your _pals _clean it up," Isabela sat up and leaned against a table that fell onto it's side.

"_No_!" Soora looked over at Isabela, "We are not asking the King and Queen of Ferelden to clean this up."

* * *

Soora, Isabela and Cassandra had successfully convinced Queen Cousland to clean up the mess with her husband and friends.

"Finally," The Queen smiled, "Some actual fun."

"You can have another food fight, if you wish. I'm positive there is a crate or two we didn't get to open," Soora smiled.

"Alistair needs a reminder that he isn't just a king, this will be prefect." The Queen bowed before setting off to find Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan and Kieran.

"And now?" Cassandra asked, looking down at herself.

"Now, we go take a bath at that lake you found near here," Soora sighed, plucking a piece of cake out of her hair.

"Shall I go get everyone?" Isabela smiled, stretching her arms above her head.

"Oh, Creators no. The women will bathe. The men will figure something else out." Soora laughed and left with Cassandra and Isabela to find the others. Soora told Josephine one their way out where they were going and to get them if anything came up.

* * *

"He just left," Bethany walked with the women as they headed to the secluded area, "Solas left with all the men when you went to find the Queen."

"I wonder where he took them?" Soora mumbled as they started walking into a more forested area.

"We are almost there," Cassandra informed them. Soora quickly grabbed onto Cassandra's arm and told everyone to stop moving.

"Do you hear that?" Soora asked.

"I think that's Fenris," Isabela looked around.

"I hear Varric as well." Cassandra moved forward and pulled away some bushes.

"Solas brought them here," Bethany said.

"And they left their clothes...unattended." Sera smirked, "We should steal 'em."

"We shouldn't," Soora looked at Sera. Cassandra stood up straight and let the bushes fall back, "They would freeze."

"Their dicks might fall off," Isabela looked at Hawke.

"We really shouldn't," Soora rubbed the back of her neck before turning back to the bushes and pushing some leaves away, "But they took our lake."

* * *

Sera, Isabela and Hawke stuck through the tree's and bushes. They took each of the mens clothes, one by one, careful not to alert them in any way. Isabela came back with Fenris' armor and smiled, "That's it." Isabela let it fall on top of the other clothes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now what?" Hawke asked, looking back through the bushes.

"This is what we do," Soora smirked as she explained the plan.

* * *

Fenris pushed some wet hair out of his face as his ears twitched, "Did you hear that?" The men went silent and listened, hearing another branch snap.

"Something is here with us," Dorian started to get out of the water, "...Where are our clothes?"

"They are there," Bull said, "Check again."

"Check where?" Dorian looked around the small clearing, "It's not like we just threw them around."

"I thought we did?" Blackwall pulled another hidden piece of cake from his beard.

"...Did we?" Dorian looked back at them. Another branch snapped, which made Dorian move away from the edge of the lake.

"What do you think is out there?" Varric asked them.

"Nothing good," Cole mumbled, looking around.

Growling could be heard from every direction, making some of the men move further away from the edge.

"What didn't we bring weapons again?" Fenris asked, moving around a rock. A piercing howl could be heard from behind them before the tree's rustling from the other side of the lake.

"I'm scared," Cole commented, submerging himself in the water.

"I say we make a run for it," Blackwall said, "We could get back to Skyhold before it gets too cold."

"I want to know why you aren't freaking out, Solas." Bull turned towards Solas, his arms crossed.

Solas shrugged and leaned against a rock, "It isn't a wolf."

"Bullshit," Blackwall said.

"Than what is it?" Fenris asked.

Solas hid his smile, "An imposter." Solas snapped his fingers, hearing Soora curse confirmed his suspicions. Next thing everyone knew, the woman jumped out of the tree's and attacked the men. Cole hid in the lake, watching, as the men and women wrestled. Soora came out from the bushes and tackled Solas in the water.

"Soora-" Solas fell under water, Soora diving after him.

Hawke dunked Fenris' head underwater, laughing. Isabela had decided to take on Iron Bull, claiming, "I need a challenge." Cassandra, of course, went for Varric. Easily tackling him and throwing him around. Sera went for Dorian, Bethany went for Blackwall.

The wrestling match went on for a while. The men helping take a women off someone only to get tackled into the water.

"Taarsidath-an halsaam," Iron Bull yelled a couple of times, while getting tackled by the women.

Solas held Soora against him, dragging her out of the water.

"Where are our clothes?" He lost his footing and fell on the ground, her on top of him.

"I won't tell!" Soora laughed, quickly getting up. Solas grabbed her ankle, Soora falling on her stomach as Solas crawled over her.

"Tell me," He whispered in her ear, pushing her hair away from her neck.

"Solas-"

"Inquisit-_Oh_ dear!" Josephine blushed and covered her face after walking into the clearing.

"J-Josephine!" Soora cleared her throat and pushed the naked Solas off her. Most of the men retreated back into the lake, hiding under the water. Solas quickly stood behind Soora, Iron Bull just waved at Josephine.

"Hello...Bull," Josephine shyly smiled and covered her view of his package.

"'Sup?" Bull smirked at Josephine, placing his hands on his hips.

"Bull!" Soora turned her head to look at Bull and glared. Cassandra and Isabela pulled Bull back into the water before getting out. The women walked out of the lake, wringing out their hair and clothes as they stepped out.

"Is something wrong, Josie?" Soora pushed some wet hair out of her face. Solas wrapped his arms around Soora and started to shiver.

"Go get the guys their clothes," Soora told them, "Guys, go with the girls...Josephine, cover your eyes."

Josephine turned away as the men followed the women into the bushes to get their clothes. Soora slapped Bull on the arm when he whistled toward Josephine.

"Okay," Soora shook her head, a smile on her face. Soora walked over to Josephine, "What's up?"

"I-I," Josephine cleared the throat and sighed, "There is news from the Korcari Wilds...While Corypheus was down there, he stirred something up."

"What do you mean?" Soora furrowed her brows, "What's happening down there?"

Josephine rubbed the back of her head and looked at the others as they emerged from the bushes, "M-Morrigan can explain, Inquisitor. I'm sorry."

"Josie?" Soora placed a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"You need to come back to Skyhold with me. _Now_."

* * *

Soora and the others followed Josephine back to Skyhold. They talked about what could be happening in the Korcari Wilds. Sera and Bull bet it was another blight – they were joking of course, but it didn't stop people from slapping them upside the head.

"What do you think could it be, Boss?" Bull stretched his arms over his head, his back making a loud crack.

"No idea," Soora answered truthfully, "But I swear if it's another talking magister darkspawn – I quit."

_**You will now soon, da'len.**_

Soora stopped in her tracks and quickly looked around, moving her body in a circle.

"Inquisitor?" Fenris grabbed her arm before she slipped on a patch of ice.

"T-Thanks," Soora cleared her throat and kept turning her head to look around.

"Vhenan?" Solas came walking up to them.

Soora looked at Solas, "You...didn't hear that?"

Solas shook his head, "Hear what?"

Soora shook her head and stood up straight. She pushed a hand through her hair and shivered, "N-Nothing. Let's go." The three caught back up with the group, Soora ignoring them as she listened around the surroundings.

* * *

The gates to Skyhold opened as everyone walked across the bridge. Soora held her arm up, stopping everyone from walking into the courtyard as Morrigan started screaming. A loud and bright burst of lightning flew in front of Soora, across the courtyard.

"Morrigan!" Soora yelled, running into the courtyard.

"You witch!" Morrigan yelled, another wave of magic leaving her hands. A woman stood a little ways for Morrigan, her hand held up – dispelling any magic Morrigan threw at her. The woman had long white hair, four parts of it pulled back and tied with blood red ribbons, holding them up to look like dragon horns. She wore unusual mage robes, blood red and silver studded, pure black feathers coming out from under her neck piece.

"Morrigan!" Soora yelled again, running over to them.

"Do not get in the way, Inquisitor!" Morrigan hissed, glaring at the women.

"Morrigan!" Soora stood in front of Morrigan, glaring at her, "You will not fight in these walls – understood?"

"Inquisitor-"

"Is that understood?" Soora lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes at Morrigan. Morrigan's lips thinned as she glared at the woman. She turned her head away and clenched her fists, her magic dissipating. The woman laughed from behind Soora, "You haven't changed. I wonder how long it as been."

Soora turned to her, "Excuse me?"

"Where is _Solas_?" She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Who are-" Soora stared intently at her, felling light headed, "I-..." Soora fell onto her knee's holding the sides of her head.

"Inquisitor," Morrigan kneeled next to Soora, placing a hand on her back. Everyone came running towards them from the gate. Solas slowly followed them, glaring at the back of the woman. He chose to stay out of sight, for both fear and anger.

"What did you do to her?" Morrigan hissed, looking up at her.

She sighed and walked towards Morrigan and Soora. She kneeled down in front of Soora and placed her hand on her head, "Shh...da'len." A quick blast of magic made Soora cry out.

"What did you-"

"Myth...Mythal," Soora breathed out, "Ma serannas." Soora looked up at Mythal, a smile on both their faces.

"It is good to see you again, Soora."

* * *

**ADD NOTE: Kinda obvious from the ending...there will be a second story to this! YAY! The sequel will be out within the next month or two – I'm going to try to write the whole story before uploading, or at least write more than half. The same upload dates will apply to the sequel – every 2 days I will upload. Leave a comment or review and let me know if you loved the story. I am working on other series – at least figuring out the plot. I have a couple idea's for DA2 and Origins, I want to finish at least one of them before I upload the next season to 'Past, Present and Future.' Thank you all for being such amazing peoples and reading my crappy writing c: And I'm terribly sorry I left it at a horrible cliffhanger (don't kill me!) Can't wait to see what happens next, right? Uh-huh...I might post a little one-shot in between series 1 and 2. Anyways, thank you all! I love you guys!**


	18. Sequel Up

To every who read this story,

the sequel is up now.

**Nothing Remains In The Past**

Just go on my page and you'll see it.

Thank you all.


End file.
